


Confused and not Dazed

by Freefallen17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Multi, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freefallen17/pseuds/Freefallen17
Summary: Max goes over to Rachel house for a movie night as a distraction from her break up with Warren,and nothing goes as planned. AU no rewind no tornado, and no dark room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I did this randomly at work one night with the help of a friend. With Before the storm coming out, I've bee back on my life is strange craze. I'll update this regularly and let me know what you all think. Once again sorry if this bad and if you completely have it. Wanted to try something different.

 

_Journal_ _Entry_

_September 23, XXXX_

_Its been two years. Exactly two years since Warren broke up with me. He was a great guy and I really messed up the entire thing. Everyday I run through my mind of how I could of made things better. I led him on for so long. I really thought that if there was enough time maybe I could of fallen for him like he did with me. I still feel like shit and don't think it would change._

_I wanted to be that person that he thought I was to him. We got along great, our chemistry was stuff of legends. So many times did he make me laugh and was a person he could turn to when in need but it didn't feel the same. He was more like a brother to me than a love of my life, which explains why sex was so weird when we actually did it_.

_Stories that I read online and some of those magazines in the check out line say that your first time is suppose to be special. Its suppose to be a crowning moment and is suppose to be a romantic connection you were to have with another person. That night did start off romantic. He did everything he was suppose to do with the romantic date like they do in the movies. He took his time with me and I went along with it for a majority of the time. But I got bored really fast and realized that I should come clean to him about my feelings. I would of felt bad to ask him to stop and if we could do anything else. I even had to fake an orgasm just for the entire experience to just end but it did give him that satisfaction, I think. The movies and articles make it sound like you would feel fireworks that goes off and you feel your heart implode with the melting of two people becoming one. I left none of that, just another sweaty body of top of me pushing themselves into weird positions._

_Since that night, he hasn't stopped calling me. I kind of wish that he would and everything would go back to as they were. Is that wrong? I don't want to throw away a friendship, especially one that been so strong since middle school, because of a messed up relationship that never should of happened in the first place. Maybe in time this whole thing would be fixed, at least that what songs say._

_Anyway, I should probably be happy instead of this overwhelming weight of guilt that I can't shake off. Its the first day of classes and Mr. Jefferson is my teacher this year. I'm beyond excited about that. My friend Rachel had him last year, well sort of friend. We were lab partners last year in Mrs. Grant's chemistry class, before I was paired with Warren, but we aren't entirely close, we only talk every here and there mostly about boy advice. She wouldn't stop talking about Mr. Jefferson or Mark as she and the others girls would call him. I mean he is pretty hot, but I try not to think of him that way. Guess I should end this before I embarrass myself or worse late for my first day_.

Max closes her journal as the morning sun shines through her window blinds. She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair thinking to herself about the possibilities.

" _going to be a long day_ ,' she says to herself. Max looks around her room thinking that her room hasn't changed since last year. The four walls looking back at her with the same eyes they always had. The futon against the furthest wall stood with her guitar leaning across the rail. The small desk against the other wall, housed her laptop and her books carefully organized for this year. Max sits back in bed and looks up at her wall behind her. Her instant camera photos staring back and quietly comforting Max with the memories. Max closes her eyes and takes another breathe, " _Long_ _day_."

7:53 am on the clock in Mr. Jefferson's classroom. The hustle and bustle of the other students in the hall is echoing with stories of summer and long lost stories. Max is the only person to walk into the classroom. She silently finds a seat near the back of the room. She grabs the seat in the middle of the back row and places her bag and books down. The ticking of the clock can be heard throughout the classroom. She sighed as she looked at the clock then the emptiness of the room. Down in her stomach she feels a sinking pit feeling. Her nervous start to flow through her body as she realizes how early she is on the first day of school, looking like more of a nerd than she already is. Glancing down at her camera sitting on her desk, her hands holding on it. She smiles and watches the sun light reflecting off the lens.

" _This would make an awesome photo", she says to her self._

"Max!", a loud voice shakes Max out of her thoughts. She looks over to see Rachel next to her sitting on the desk next to her with a smirk on her face. "Do you ever put that thing down? Or is it permanently attached to you now?", Rachel asked.

Rachel was beyond beautiful. Her hazel eyes sparkled and shined like diamonds. Her long blonde hair perfectly fell down to her chest. She was that perfect beach beauty that people would die for. Her skin had the perfect tan that would make even the highest paid supermodels envious. She was the embodiment of the girl all the boys at school dreamed about. Being this close to her made Max realized that only one word could describe her, gorgeous!

"Hey Rachel", Max chuckled as she lets go of her camera, "Whats up? I didn't see you come in."

"Nothing much. Just ran into everyone outside. You're coming tonight, right?", Rachel replied.

"Ummmm" Max struggles to remember what she is referring to, "what exactly?" Rachel stares back to Max with confused look.

"Come on Maxi don't tell me you forgot. Remember you are suppose to be coming over tonight and chill with me, Frank, and Justin."

Max slowly remembers what Rachel is talking about. She remembered having the plans brought up but the day of the event escaped her. She was unsure of how the night was going to go and the sinking pit feeling slowly came over her again. Max already know of the plan of the evening. Rachel was planning on hooking her up with Justin to help with the aftermath of the relationship with Warren to help her move on, which Max found weird to begin with because she wasn't hurting from the entire "relationship". But there was no saying no to Rachel when she is trying to be helpful.

"You are still coming, right? It would mean a lot to me," Rachel said as she putted. Max sighed as she nodded her head. Max knew she was going to cave in and agree because that's just how she is.

"Okay I'll go, but that doesn't mean I like Justin though", Max replied. Rachel stood behind Max placing her arms on Max's shoulders before hugging her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rachel said between a big grin spreading from ear to ear, "Meet me in the parking lot tonight around 7:30 and make sure to wear something cute and comfortable." Before Max can say anything, Rachel was already halfway out the door and on her way to class.

The day was long and uneventful. The first day seemed to go on forever but Max loved it. School wasn't her favorite place but it gave her a place to day dream without much interruption.

It was early when Max got back into her room. She took the long way home but today it didn't seem as long as it use to. She sat on her bed running Rachel's words of "cute and comfortable" through her head. The words weren't foreign to her but the nervousness of what could happen made the whole phrase seem worse. Justin was cute and definitely her type of skater boy meets school bad boy but she wasn't attracted to him. Would alone time with him change her mind? Or would that just make her more certain about her thoughts? Was this really a date or was this a hook up set up by Rachel? What if this is? Is she suppose to do something? Who is suppose to initiate if something is to happen? Please don't let this be one of those because I'll be way too nervous with that especially with Justin, she says to her self. Max laid back onto her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her hands over her stomach as she tried to relax and clear her mind. Do I even want to go on a date?, flows through her thoughts.

Max looks over to her closet before getting up and walking over to it. She fiddles through her clothes remembering the "cute and comfortable" requirements set up by Rachel.

"Well I have an hour and 30 minutes," she says to her self. Max shifts through her clothes, repeatedly going over the same shirts and hoodies. "I need new clothes. Everything looks so plain especially for tonight. I'm going to look like a bore compared to Rachel. She could make any of this look good without even trying."

Max starts pulling out a the final decision. She throws it on and stands in front of the mirror. Her white shirt under a gray hoodie and light blue jeans with her usual black converses looked similar to what she wore earlier. She looks at her reflection and tries smiling.

"I look so plain! I look stupid!" Max says under her breath. "Is this even considered cute? Its comfortable but cute?" Max looks over to see the time. "Guess this will have to do."

Max takes out her phone to check the time. It was 7:34 when Rachel's red convertible Mustang finally pulled up. The top was down and Rachel's hair blew in the wind as she pulled up.

"I forgot how punctual you are sometimes." Rachel says as Max opens the car door. Rachel pulls out of the parking lot and starts down the street. "So are you excited?" Rachel looks over at Max waiting for her reaction or answer.

"I...I don't know if I would say excited, more like nervous." Max quickly looks out the window with her hands interlocked on her lap.

Realizing the nervousness fuming from Max, Rachel opens her mouth."Hey, don't be nervous. I promise it'll be fun. Nothing bad with happen I swear. If Justin does get fresh with you we will leave but like I said I promise you'll have fun and you'll be thanking me afterwards."

When Rachel muttered those words, Max suddenly gets hit by an earlier thought she had. 'Is Rachel trying to force Justin on me or vice versa? Is this really one of those make out session thing dates? Is that why her and Frank are going to be there?' Her heart starts to race and feels like she is going to throw up. She relaxes her self with a few deep breaths. 'Okay Max, calm down. You're overthinking things again. Just ask her. She'll tell you.'

Max's heart begins to beat faster as all the thought are plastered on her face. Rachel looks over at her and back at the road.

"Max, you okay? You look pale." Rachel asks.

Max bolsters together all of the strength she could muster. "I'm just nervous like I said. Like what exactly are we going to do?"

Rachel looking at the road and smiles. "Just friends hanging out. Probably eating food and watching movies. Just chilling. Frank and I may do our thing just a heads up but that doesn't mean you two have to do anything."

Once they pull into Rachel's drive way, Max gets blown away by her family's home. Its huge and elegant. The long driveway wraps around the back and showed every piece of the tan brick house. Windows in every direction and lights everywhere. Max knew Rachel's family had money, but this was not at all what she was expecting.

"Wowsers your place is beautiful." Max softly said is pure surprise.

"Thanks, my mom and dad want to renovate a lot of it," Rachel states. She parks and turns the car off before getting out. The two get out the car and have different reactions when getting out. Rachel begins walking to the door, spinning her house keys on her finger as Max stands there looking at the house and Rachel walking to the door. Rachel stops because she doesn't hear another set of foot steps and turns around.

"Max, you coming?", Rachel asks.

"Coming," Max quickly responds. She snaps out of her daze and follows Rachel to the door. Rachel opens the door and the two walk in. Rachel throws her bag on a chair by the front door and continues walking as Max takes in the room.

"Wowsers "Max says under her breathe.

"So make yourself at home. Justin should be here shortly." Rachel states as she continues to walk away from Max. Max keeps looking around the room and sees Frank sitting on the couch. He is sitting on the side of it with his right leg on it with his foot hanging off.

"Oh, hey Frank." Max says awkwardly, slightly waving to him.

"Ohhhh, hey you. Maggie? No, Maddie..." Frank tries to look as innocent as possible since he doesn't remember her name.

"Max." She quickly says cutting him off.

"Right! Max!" His focus immediately goes from Max to Rachel, who is rummaging in the kitchen. "Hey babe, grab me a beer. Thanks."

Rachel comes back out the kitchen carrying a beer and a red solo cup. She walks over to Frank and hands it to him. He leans forward off the couch and grabs the bottle by the neck. Rachel hands it to him and begins to walk away. A loud echo comes from behind Rachel as Frank smacks her butt.

"Should of brought a cold one." Frank says as he sips the beer. Rachel looks back giving a half smile to Frank while walking over to Max. Rachel grabs Max's hand and places the cup in here hand.

"What is it?", Max looks confused asking Rachel.

"Just take a sip. Loosen up a little bit." Rachel says as she pulls her towards the couch. Max smells the drink. The smell is strong with the burn of alcohol in it. Rachel scoffs and puts the cup to Max's lips and makes her drink it. Max coughs from the burn of the liquid down her throat.

Rachel notices Max's disgusted face and states, "Yeah probably too much for you. In that case this cup is mine." She quickly pulls Max to the couch and seats next to it. While walking through towards the couch, the sound of flushing is heard and out comes Justin from the kitchen.

Rachel staring at Justin, "What the fuck?" She turns to Frank, "When were you going to say Justin was here?"

Frank brushes it off and sips his beer, "Justin's here."

"Well in that case lets get this party started!" Cheerfully expresses Rachel. She tries to take of Max's hoodie but Max aggressively holds on to it.

"Come on, Max." Rachel rolls her eyes as she takes the red cup, places it on the table and walks into the kitchen. She brings out glass bowls filled with popcorn, candy, and Chex mix. The four sit down in front of the tv. Rachel is sitting next to Frank, his arm around her with the two really close. Max sits next to Justin but at more than arm's length.

"So what we watching?", Justin asks as he stares at the television screen.

Rachel leans away from Frank and toward Justin and Max. She raises her hands and wiggling her fingers says, "Horror movie night!"

"Word? I'm so down for this. What about you Max?", he looks at Max and slides closer to her, "I'll protect you if you get scared." He laughs putting his arm behind her. Max's heart starts racing as before. In her mind the fear of today kept coming back. What was going to happen today? What could happen today? If he does something is she suppose to reciprocate? Max grabs a few of the snacks and nervously eats them. Max looks at Rachel, who is nuzzling into Frank's shoulder.

"Rachel set this up this movie night to somehow get me and Justin together. She knows I don't like scary movies. I get scared easily." Max thinks to herself. "Is this to get me to jump into Justin?"

Max nervously eats the snacks and slows her breathing down. She closes her eyes and opens them, "Yeah, I guess that's fine." Max is shaky in her answer.

Rachel looks over to Justin and Max. She raises her eyebrows and smiles. "Awesome! I was thinking the Conjuring since its on demand. It says its based on true events."

Max kept eating the snacks. She felt the wave of nervousness returning. "All I have to do is get through the movie. After its all over this entire awkward moment will be over," she thought to herself. Rachel clicks through the the tv program searching on the demand screen and the movie starts.

The movie rolls and the four watch on the couch. The smell of the salty snacks is flooding the room. Justin creeps closer to Max and his hand slides closer to her shoulder. Frank and Rachel are cuddling in the corner of the couch focusing on the movie. Max looks over to them, seeing how cute the two looked in each others arms. The movie keeps rolling, Rachel and Frank stay completely still except for when Frank drinks his beer and stroked her hair. Max catches Justin looking over at the two of them. She can see from his eyes that he was thinking he wanted the same to happen. Out of no where, Justin slides closer and wraps his arm around Max. She feels the back of her neck on his bicep, which weren't that impressive. She stays still to not make a scene. She sighed quietly to herself and closes her eyes. Justin starts to massage her shoulder. Max looks down at his hand and then back to the screen.

"What did Rachel get me into. Is this going to happen?", she said in her head. "This is going to lead to something. It is isn't it. I gotta get away for a second. Maybe a distraction or interruption but what do I do?" She locks her eyes on the television. Just staring at it, not truly understanding what is on the scene. The people and the background blurring together forming a blob of color. Suddenly Rachel jumps from a scare knocking Max back into consciousness. The two girls look at each other and giggle, Rachel's being from the scare and Max's to make the moment less clunky. Justin's arm starts to tighten a little bit around Max.

"Please don't touch me! Please! Please! Please!" Max mental says as she shivers. Justin is an attractive guy but in her mind she didn't feel comfortable with anything to happen nor did she want to.

"Anyone else hear that?", Frank states as he leans off the couch. Knocking Rachel off of him. He grabs the remote and pauses the movie. A small creaking sound can be heard coming from upstairs.

"What the fuck is going on?", Frank starts sounding angry.

"Sounds like," Justin pauses, "bed springs?"

The four listen to the creaking of the bed strings and faint moaning. All are confused by the noise except for Rachel, whose face is becoming over run with rage. Faint moaning turns into heavy breathing and the sound of the creaking speeds up. Rachel turns to get up and swiftly walks to the stairs. Her steps weren't her usual angelic floating at school but of a monstrous kind.

"I'm going to kill her!', Rachel screams as she nears the stairs. Max and Justin share a confused look at each other. Justin shrugs. This is the first time the two shared the same thought from the night. Frank stands up, finishing the last few sips of his beer.

"This shit again. I'm grabbing another fresh one. Hopefully this one is cold.", Frank walks towards the kitchen. Justin raises his hand.

"Hey, can you grab me one to?", Justin quickly asks. Frank ignores it and keeps walking to get his fresh beer.

"I swear she better not be in my bed again. I'm going to fucking kill her if she is." Rachel is infuriated. Max and Justin watch from the couch what is happening. Frank walks back out the kitchen with his beer and stands next to Rachel. He grabs her by waist before speaking.

"So what's happening now?" Frank asks.

"I'm going to kill this bitch!" Rachel retorts. The moment becomes more awkward as the two bicker. The noises from upstairs start getting louder and louder. It becomes more vigorous. Screams start to bellow through the house and then the sounds and moans suddenly stop.

"Fuck this, I'm going to jail tonight. Chloe! Get your Ass here now!" Rachel screams up the stairs. Steps are heard rustling around against the floor. All of a sudden, a girl comes down the stairs wearing a hoodie. She is carrying her shoes in her hand. She makes it down to Rachel before another girl follows her. Max looks over at Justin and mouths to him, who are they? Justin tries to whisper as quiet as he could back to her.

"I don't know the first girl but the other one is Chloe, Rachel's best friend, she's been living here for the past month." He whispers softly enough that Max could barely hear him. The two look back at the soon to be train wreak. The two girls stand in front of Rachel and Frank. Frank and Rachel slide over to allow the two girls to walk passed. Chloe and the girl walk to the door, Chloe opens it and the other girl stands there. The girl looks back and tries to kiss Chloe. Chloe turns her face away. The girls face falls as if she lost a key piece of herself.

"Right, your no kissing rule," the girls says.

"Yep, yep!"Chloe casually replies.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" The girl asked.

"Maybe, but ehhhh." Chloe shrugs. Her face comes back to look at the girl as she leaves. Chloe closes the door and before the door shuts Rachel jumps on her. Chloe turns and gets startled with how close in her face Rachel is.

"What? I'm sorry." Chloe tries to walk around her. Max and Justin are watching the two argue. Max's eyes stay transfixed on Chloe. As soon as Chloe walked down the stairs, Max couldn't avert her eyes. Chloe's tall, slim frame seemed to standout among all the furniture in the house.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time!" Rachel screamed at The taller girl in front of her. "Put a damn shirt on at least!" Chloe looked down and saw she didn't put on one when she came down.

"Stop acting like you're my mom." Chloe responds. Max stays focused on Chloe's exposed stomach and cleavage. Chloe looks over to the couch to Justin and Max. Max and Chloe's eyes link. Max notices her ocean blue eyes that perfectly matched her electric blue hair.

"I wouldn't have to if you just do as I say!", Rachel yells back. Rachel's eyes are beaming dagger at Chloe, who doesn't seem to care. "I'm not dealing with this shit tonight!" Rachel grabs Chloe's hand and takes her upstairs. Frank walks back to the couch and sits down with his beer.

"Bitches, am I right?" Frank says smiling at Justin.

A few minutes pass, Rachel and Chloe come back down the stairs. Rachel comes down behind Chloe but sits down in her seat before Chloe. Frank looks annoyed, while Max and Justin are confused as to the events. Chloe is standing next to the couch still visibly annoyed from the argument with Rachel but this time fully clothed. She threw on a white tank with a print of a black and white skull. Max is in awe of Chloe as she walks around the end of the couch and sits between Max and Justin.

"Dude!", Justin says reacting to the moment. He playfully throws his hands up. "Your killing my vibe."

"Like you even know what a vibe is", Chloe snaps back. Max is taken off guard by her sharp tongue and gets stuck again fixated on Chloe. Her mind and mouth lost communication with each other as she tries to form a sentence.

"Ummm uhmmm...I mean...he...Justin was sitting there", Max finally stumbles out. "What is wrong with me? Why cant I make sentences? Why am I nervous!", she says to herself, now even more confused then she was before about what tonight would entail. Even though Max said what she did. She felt that she didn't want Chloe to move, but by her staying there it would make the entire thing with Justin just more awkward. Chloe leaned back onto the couch, stretching her arms over Justin and Max.

"I'm fine vibing right here. Hope you can keep up", Chloe says mocking Justin. Justin scoffs and gets up to grab himself another beer. Max's mind keeps racing on Chloe.

"She's so...wow. Her look, her attitude, her...her.", Max thinks to her self. "Pictures of her would really be something. She's so beautiful"

Chloe looks up at Max who tries to turn away before she notices.

"Wait, were you two on a date?" Chloe questions. Max is frozen, She didn't know if this was a date or just people being together watching a movie. Her face starts to turn hot with embarrassment.

Rachel interjects, "Chloe that's enough. This is Max by the way. She came over for the movie. Remember? I told you. Now shut up and lets get this back on track, shall we?" Chloe backs off. Max stays completely still as Chloe leans up next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more words than planned, so I'm going to split it into two parts. Also thanks to those who actually took the time to read this.Im still really new to writing fan fiction, and I appreciate all feedback good and bad It helps give direction. Sorry for any grammar issues, I promise to get better I'm horrible with English. Also thank for the kudos on the first chapter it means a lot, because I'm nervous as hell to post these chapters.

The alarm in Max's room is deafening as it goes off. It is on a pulsate setting and sends out a burst of sound every few seconds. Max is buried under the covers and reaches her arm out to from under the blanket to pull it under to her. Max is laying on her side and holds the alarm in front of her face. She barely opens her eyes as she sees the red outlines of the numbers. Turning the alarm off she places it back where it was. She holds her head as she comes out from under the blanket.

“umhmmmm,” Max moans, “my head hurts so much.” She looks around still a little bit dazed from waking up. The room seems to be spinning and not entirely centered. “Where am I?”

Max slowly realizes her location as everything comes into focus. See looks back at the alarm and then to the wall.

“I missed my first class of the day. Way to go Max, now how are we going to get the attendance award. Setting up for failure already.” Max angrily says to herself. She turns her body but keeps her head on the pillow. The fuzzy feeling in her head turns into a pounding. Only thing she is thinking is what happened last night. Max begins to focus, remembering going to Rachel's house but that was the extent she could muster. She closes her eyes and feels a vibration on the bed. Confusion jolts her eyes open. She spreads her hands over the bed and brushes her fingers against her phone, which is under the pillow. Taking it out she looks at the screen. The screen tells her of missed calls and texts.

“It must be an emergency or something. I never have this many notifications.” Max says internally. She opens the phone and opens her text messages. The first ones that pop up are from Warren. Max reads them through squinted eyes.

Warren: Hey mad Max want to catch a movie this weekend?  
Warren: As friends obviously.  
Warren: Maybe we can talk if that is ok?  
Warren: Guess that means no? Busy?

Max sighs from reading the messages. When scrolling through a voicemail notification pops up. She accidentally presses the button and jumps to her voicemail. 

“4 new voicemail. First message.” The phone chirps. Over the phone a soft deep voice comes over it. “Hey Max, Its Warren. Sorry to blow up your phone but was thinking about you lately. I took your advice with Brooke. We went to the drive -in, It was cool and all but just hard talking to her. Not like you at all. Most of the time we just talk about me because she wants to and when trying to talk about her, its about her drone. Its like she's trying to force herself to talk about it so she seems interested in what I like.....”

Max hits the erase button on the phone.

“Message erased. Next new voicemail.” The phones states in its robotic tone.

Warren's voice came over the phone once again, “Its me again. Sorry I just wanted to say one more thing. I wanted you to know that I miss you and want things to work out between us, if you just want to be friends we can. Whatever you want. I.....I......"The message trails off and the cuts off.

“Do I responded to this or no, no I can't'Max says to herself. Warren really liked her but Max doesn't understand how. Yes they were close but did she really put out those intentions at first. All she knew is that he sounded desperate over the phone. She thinks that she should call him back sooner or later, more later than sooner. She continues to look through her texts. Everyone that's popping up says Warren and they are all about this weekend or if she is busy. She clicks on one

Warren: I love you! 

'Can't deal with this right now' She shakes her head and scrolls down further. He may need Rachel's help when it comes to his dating life, more than she does. She thinks to herself as she continues to scroll until a random number pops up.

458-555-2689: Save my number hippie.

Max is completely confused. She doesn't recognize the number at all. A few seconds pass before she figures who it might be. She smiles.

“I'm not that much of a hippie....am I?” She thinks. Max thinks about last night to try to remember as much as she can again. A few images stand out but nothing to important. She couldn't remember giving her number out and closed her phone  
“I gotta call Rachel.” Max places her phone back on the pillow as she rolls out of bed. Walking over to her mirror, Max rubs her head and runs fingers through her hair to get her hair out of her face. She looks into the mirror.

“Gross, I look like shit. The zombies face is so not a good look anymore. I should probably start wearing makeup to cover up these bags and actually listen to Rachel about that whole make up thing.”, she says to herself. She starts to pull at her eye lids, pulling them down to show the veins under her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, Max blinks to get the crust out of her eyes. Walking towards the door, she grabs her toilettes and heads down the hall to freshen up. The hallway seems longer than she remembers but that's probably because of the headache. The smell of alcohol and sweat oozes from her skin, or as she would call it regret.

As Max gets into the bathroom, she hears two voices chatting on the other side of the door. She vaguely hears what they are saying but she recognized the girls from their voice. Opening the door she sees the two girls at the sinks. Both are putting on make up and both stare at Max as she walks in and then back to applying.

“Can you believe that some people are so inconsiderate,” The first girl with the blonde pixie cut says to the second.

“I know, right! “ The other, taller blonde girl, responds. Max tries to ignore the two and try to get by them with any altercation.

“Completely inconsiderate! Right Maxine?” The blonde girl with the Pixie cut asks.

Max stops at the mention of her own name. “I guess,” she nervously starts, “Victoria.”

“Its always the losers that want to be the nuisance.” Victoria says before turning around to look at Max. “Your annoying ass kept me awake all night.”

Max is slightly confused, “I don't know what you are talking about and you know my name is Max never Maxine.”

“Still don't care what your name is. Just next time you keep me awake there will be consequences.” Victoria states.

“I still don't know what your even talking about anyway.” Max responds

Victoria's face changes as she rolls her eyes, “Whatever, maybe you should just go ask that criminal bitch friend of yours.” Victoria and the other girl leave the room and heads down the hall. They were the last two Max wanted to see. She just wanted to see Rachel and get to the bottom of what happened last night.

The shower water was warm against Max's skin. The steam and the flow of the droplets really relaxed her, letting her clear her mind. The fogginess and hazy feeling slowly dissipates. She gets out the shower and walks back to her room. Now, the hallway was back to normal and didn't feel like the labyrinth it started off as. She opens the door and throws her towel on the bed before walking to the closet to pull out clothes.

“Time to put together your everyday outfit , Max.” Max looks through the closet and slowly rules out the ideas. Sliding the hangers she gets to one of her plain t-shirts and hoodie. She then grabs a pair of jeans and throws it all on. Throwing the hoodie on over her head. She grabs her phone and sits on the bed. Unlocking her phone, she clicks on Rachel's phone number. The phone rings twice before a voice comes over the phone.

“Hello,” the voice is soft but rushed.

“Hey Rachel, its Max. Did I wake you?” Max's voice is shaky with concern.

“Oh no, not at all. Just kind of......Frank move. No I can talk. What's up?” Max instantly feels bad for probably interrupting what Rachel was doing. She starts second guessing asking if she should even ask her any of the questions she has.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll talk to you later.”

“Max, just say it. I'm not busy at all.” The rustling of sheets and clothes can be heard over the phone. “I actually been meaning to call you but I was just kind of busy.”

The sound of Rachel's words makes the gears in Max's head to turn. “Why did Rachel want to call me. Oh no! Did I do something stupid?”, Max thinks to herself.

“So last night was fun right? I remember having fun and that everyone else was having fun. Then it becomes hazy at points but long story short, I remember Justin leaving with a bloody nose.” Rachel's voice shifts volumes through the sentence. Max stayed silence trying to comprehend the sentence.

“Hello? Max? Still there?” Rachel asks.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm here.” Max responds. Max thinks about as much as she could remember from earlier but doesn't remember anything about Justin's nose. “Do you remember how did that happen at all?”

“From what Frank said Chloe punched him.” Rachel's voice trails off from moving the phone from her face. “Hey Frank, rollover. Chloe punched Justin right?” Over the phone Frank's voice can be heard. Its muffled but still recognizable. “Yeah, he said she punched him. I remember yelling at him for bleeding on the carpet but that's basically it.”

Max holds in a giggle and pulls her lips under her teeth. Justin being hurt was amusing Max but the image of Rachel's anger kept Max giggling. “Oh wait, do you know how I got back in to my dorm last night by chance?”, Max asks.

“Not a clue. I'm still here at my parent's house with Frank. Plus I was in no shape to even turn on a car last night.” Rachel jokes. The events of last night are still in the air to Max. Rachel didn't remember much and neither did she. “Oh before I forget to tell you, Chloe told me to tell you to call her. You guys really seemed to hit if off last night. She said you have her number.”

Max is at a lose of words. Her heart is pounding and the stomach felt like it was turning but not in the way from when she woke up. “You think,” Max voice fluctuates with each word. She clears her throat and tries again. “You think so? Wouldn't it be weird if I do that. I mean we barely know each other.”

“Last night says other wise. Well I gotta go. Me and Frank have plans today. Call me later if you need me.” Rachel says before hanging up. Max didn't have any time to respond to Rachel and slowly puts her phone down. Her heart is throbbing that it feels like its coming out of her chest. “Call her?”, she thinks to herself. Max looks around her room and at the alarm clock.

“I should probably be productive since I missed class.” Max thinks to herself. She grabs her books and camera and decides to head outside to help her concentrate.

The weather outside was warm. The sun was high in the sky and a faint breeze could be felt every once in a while. Max takes a seat at the bench out side of the girls dorm. She straddles the bench and lays her books in front of her. Max opens the closest book to her. She reads the first 2 sentences, then looks up to see the rest of the campus. Monitoring her surroundings, Max noticed a girl sitting under a tree reading a magazine. The girl lowers the magazine and Max recognizes it to be Taylor. Max rolls her eyes and continues her view around the campus. Looking around she saw Logan and Zach throwing a football to each other. Max always wondered why they always played catch in front of the girls dorm. The only idea she had was because it would get the girls attention or for them to see the girls as they came out the front door. On the other side of the boys playing catch, Max sees Kate as she is sitting with her back turned looking out to the scenery . Max could always recognize Kate because she was the only one at school with a constant bun and dressed just as plain as Max and today was no difference. She had on a cardigan over a white shirt with a long knee length skirt. Max watched as the wind blew and the leaves swayed from the breeze.

“This would make a perfect shot!”, Max thinks as she picks up the camera and points it at Kate. “Kate looks amazing in this light.” Max takes the picture, “Wonder how she is.” Max gets up, grabs her books, and goes to talk to Kate.

 

“Hey Kate,” Max says as she approaches Kate from behind. Kate turned to the sound of her name. Seeing who it came from, Kate smiles. Her cross pendent glistened in the sun light as she turned.

“Max!” Kate replies.

“How are you doing?' Max asks as she gets closer. Kate was one of the people Max couldn't understand. She was like a locked book or an impassable walk, never showing her emotions often. Her poker face was on par with professional poker players.

“I'm okay, you missed class today. Everything alright?” Max is startled by the question. She nearly forget they were in the same class together.

Max's face scrunches, “Yeah, I over slept.”

“There goes the attendance award for this year,” Kate jokes. “You can borrow my notes if you need them but you honestly didn't miss much. Just a lot of nothing”

Max's eyes brighten at the sound of notes, “Thank you so much! That would be awesome! I owe you one.”

Kate smiles before looking at her watch, “Hey, I have to go. Just swing passed my room later to pick them up and no owing its pro bono.” Kate picks up her stuff from the table. “Call me later.” Kate gets up and waves as she leaves Max at the bench. Kate walks back to the front door of the dorms. Max sighs as she leaves, “She really seemed off. I hope she is okay”, Max thinks. Max's phone starts to vibrate in her pocket. She grabs for it while watching Kate walk inside.

“Hello,” Max says into the phone.

“What's up, Hippie? Good to hear your alive, didn't expect it after last night.” the voice over the phone says. Max's heart stops and a cold feeling rushes over her entire body. Max stays entire still and silent as she recognizes Chloe's voice.

“Hello? I know your still there I can hear you breathing,” Chloe remarks. Max's brain finally restarts for her to respond.

“Hi...ummmm....hi,” Max stumbles, “I'm fine. Nothing much. How about you?”

“Ehhh,” Chloe scoffs, “Nothing much here too. How'd you wake up?”

Max sighs, “Bad..ish. I'm not use to Rachel's types of partying. Was I that bad last night?”

Chloe laughs, “Not as bad as most people I know. You were manageable at least. Extremely agreeable actually. Dealing with drunks isn't hard, I'm use to it. Plus I didn't have anything close to what you guys had.” Max flashes back to the night and remembers Chloe not really drinking anything besides water most of the night. Chloe obviously knew how the night went and Max wanted to know.

“What happened last night?” Max asks.

Chloe laughs again, “I was waiting for you to ask that but as keeper of this forbidden info a payment must be given. My knowledge of the unknown comes with a price”

Max thinks about what that could entail, “What?”

“A favor, Hippie. You owe me.” Chloe responds dryly.

“I mean what do I owe you?”, Max asks.

“Ohhhh, Well since I did take you to your dorm last night and for telling you about last night. You owe me...”, Chloe trails off, “You owe me an assbuster breakfast at Two Whales.”

“Sold!”, Max exclaims. Her voice breaks with an electric excitement in her tone

“Meet me there in 20 and I'll spill my guts,” Chloe giggles

 

The diner wasn't that far from campus. It was a small town type diner appearance, red leather booths along one side of the building and the counter top on the other. The smoke from the kitchen sent a light fog through the dinning room. Max walked in and looked around, not that crowded entirely. She looks down at her watch seeing that the 20 minute time limit Chloe gave over the phone hasn't entire passed yet. Looking around a little more she sees out the corner of her eye an empty booth in the back corner by the jukebox. Taking a seat memories start to flood over her thoughts. The past and present start to mesh together as the thoughts of the last time she was there with Warren. It was an awkward date where the two sat and Warren scribbled some science jargon only he understood. Max laughed before looking out the window. It was a day that she felt was never right, that never should have been the way it was. Closing her eyes, the passed disappeared and what was felt was the thought of blue. Electric blue, a vibrant blue that sent a calming and chill feeling through her body. Max places her hand under her head to hold it up, so she couldn't lose her thought path. She gives a little smirk as the blue starts to form a slim figure. Max starts to lose her breath as the figure evens out and its eyes looks back at her. Max's heart speeds up as the blue coloring falls off the figure like silk.

“If you focus that hard about me, people would start talking don't you think Maxi-pad?,” a familiar voice comes echoing over the thoughts. Max opens her eyes to see Chloe standing over her. The only thing Max could think was, “Hope she didn't realize that I was doing just that!"

Chloe sits down and slides into the booth. “Sorry I'm late but technically I'm on time. You were early so, take it you wanted a good spot or you really don't remember last night.”

Max smiles, she opens her mouth but as she was about to speak an older women approaches the table. She is dressed in a in a blue shirt with the Two Whales logo on it, a black skirt, a white apron, and a note pad in hand ready. The older woman gives a stern look to Chloe, not even noticing Max sitting at the table also.

“Here for another free meal?”, the older woman snarkly states.

“If you're offering then yes but this time I'll leave a tip.” Chloe retorts crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side.

Rage over comes older woman's face. She points a pen at Chloe, “Don't think because you are at your little friend's house doesn't mean I don't know whats going on.” The older woman regains her composure and takes a breath. “When are you going to learn to be more responsible?”

“Come on, do you really have to do a lecture today, especially in front of my new friend.” Chloe starts to use nod in Max's direction. The older women looks over to finally see Max sitting there. 

The older woman gives a soft smile, “And what's your name?”

Max reaches out a shaky hand, “Hi, I'm Max.”

“It's s nice to meet you,” the older woman grabs Max hand and shakes it, “I'm Joyce Price, Chloe's mother. Sorry you had to sit through that. Anything I can get you?”

“I'll have a bacon omelet please.” Max says.

Joyce looks back at Chloe, “Let me guess, usual?”

Chloe nods and gives a half smile but fully sarcastic. Joyce pours the two of them a cup of coffee then walks off. Chloe watches as her mom walks away then rolls her eyes. Looking back at Max, Chloe sighs.

“Well now that that is finally over, lets get into the dirty details.” Chloe states. Max takes a sip of her coffee.

“Is it always like that between you two?,” Max asks then mentally trying to figure out why she even asked that question to begin with.

Trying to hide her embarrassment, Chloe answers, “This is tame honestly. Just wait until you meet the step douche because that's when the real sparks fly.” 

Max holds on to her cup not knowing what to say to Chloe. Joyce comes back to the table placing the plates of food on the table in front of each girl. 

“Thank you Mrs. Price, this looks amazing,” Max says eyeing her plate being placed in front of her. 

“Please Max, you can just call me Joyce,” Joyce give a soft smile that gives the same warmth as a blanket as she talks, “So Max, how do you know my daughter?”

Chloe glares at her mother than to Max, who looks up from her food to answer. “I met Chloe last night at Rachel's house actually.” 

Max grabs her utensils and cuts off a piece of the omelet. Joyce turns to catch a glimpse of Chloe and folds her arms, “Uh huh, well hopefully you can be a good influence on my daughter.” Joyce looks Max up and down. “You don't look like the usual little girls Chloe brings around here.”

Max slightly chokes on the piece she just took and looks at Joyce with a shocked look upon her face. Joyce smiles, “Hopefully you can rub off on this one.”

Out from the other side of the booth, “Hello, I'm Chloe. I'm your daughter, nice to meet you. Surprisingly I exist in this plain of existence and I'm still here too.” Chloe is slightly pissed because of the other two not paying attention to their surroundings. “Isn't there other people you have to serve?”

Joyce turns to Chloe with rage in her eyes. “Eat your food and stop with this attitude Chloe ” Joyce turns back to Max, who is sipping her coffee trying to be invisible. “It was nice to meet you sweetie. Hope to see you again.”

Max smiles as Joyce walks away. Chloe looks down at her food and disgust creeps over her face. Max is eating and watches as Chloe entire demeanor changes. Chloe stops picking at her food.

“Hey, you okay?” Max asks.

“Sure I'm awesome "Chloe pauses and looks back at her mom working, “Let's get out of here before my mom picks another fight"Chloe stands and starts walking to the door. Max hastily grabs her stuff and place some money on the table. Max looks up and sees Chloe already walking through the door, after taking the last few bites from her plate rushes out the door.

Max rushed out the door and sees Chloe pulling up to her in a truck. Chloe rolls down the window, “Get in.”

Max struggles with the door before it opens, “Where we going?” Max clothes the door and Max starts to drive off. 

“Somewhere quiet probably, I got a few ideas in mind,” Chloe remarks as she speeds up the old rusted truck. “You did want to know about last night still right? About us? Like all of us.”

Max nods as the car makes its way down the roads. Max gets a warm feeling that overtakes her at the sound of Chloe saying “us”. “What happened last night? Hope I didn't look like an idiot last night!” Max thinks.

Chloe pulls the truck over a few miles away from the beach, near the lighthouse. The wind off the water was cold to the touch. It was a gentle harsh breeze. The two get out the truck and walk up the trail ahead of them. The view from the lighthouse over the water was always a magical view to Max. She use to come up here to take pictures a long time ago when she was first getting into photography. Max stops and grabs at the camera in her bag. She takes a picture of the view of the sun reflecting off the water. Chloe stops not hearing the second set of foot steps behind her, turning around she sees Max snapping pictures.

“Come on slow poke!" Chloe yells to Max. Max turns to the origin of the sound, camera still in her face. She lowers it as she sees Chloe motioning to her. "Hang on!" Max takes one more of Chloe stands in the distance before running up to her.

Max makes it to the top of the trail after Chloe. Chloe is straddling down on the bench with her arms folded. Chloe looked scene and relaxed looking towards the water. The cliff behind Chloe looked like a hand trying to reach over the water when Max made it to the top. “Feeling any better?” Max asked.

“Have a seat Pete,” Chloe responds patting the seat in front, looking towards the water. Max sits down looking at Chloe as she watched the water. The way the wind was gently blowing against Chloe's hair, cause Max to be stuck in pure awe. 

Chloe turns to Max with a confused look on her face, “You okay?”

Max jumps out of her skin, “Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting.”

Chloe smirks, “Don't worry Maximus, its not that bad. You were for a lack of better terms, entertaining.” Chloe begins to chuckle as she sees the worry over Max's face. Chloe's chuckling begins to die down as the worry on Max's face doesn't seem to disappear. “First off, what do you remember? I don't want to repeat stuff you already know.”

Max sighs and falls back on her seat. “What do I remember?”, Max asks internally thinking back as far as she could possibly to coherent flowing moments in her memory. “I remember the movie. Frank being there and Justin because Rachel set me up with him. Oh! Rachel picking me up too. Then the snacks and you.”

Chloe scrunches her lips and listens to the broken sections Max is bringing up. “I guess I have to explain more than I thought.” Chloe sighs and puts her hands together, “Well I'll start from the beginning. Lets me see.” Chloe starts to think about last night and slowly figuring out how she wanted to explain it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of chapter 2. It's a bit shorter but I felt like it was best to split rather than put it all together in one chapter. Once again thanks for the Kudos on the previous chapter, and thanks for all the feedback.

“Alright so, after I got downstairs Rachel started passing around her jungle juice thing, which in my opinion could be a lot better but that's neither here nor there. We all had some of it. You guys had a bit more than me especially you. Obviously, you don't know what happens when you put Rachel in charge of drinks.”

Max is riding on every word coming out of Chloe's mouth. She is stuck to Chloe's mouth, every time it moves Max's eyes follow. Almost trying to memorize each movement it makes.

Chloe began to laugh as thoughts from the night flow through her mind. She continues, “You are such a lightweight, Max. You barely finished the first one and was already done.”

Max's face turned hot from shame. She felt the hair on her neck stand and her body tighten up as the thought of her being such a loser.

“Not going to lie, I wasn't entirely sober either. But unlike you and for the most part Justin, I had a little more balance.” Chloe was a veteran when it came to Rachel's parties. She knew how Rachel acts when it involves drinking. Rachel would always get drunk, leaving Chloe having to play chaperon. “You started talking to me about your ex-boyfriend I think, which is really weird because drunk people rarely like bring up ex drama. Anyway you were saying how didn't love him like he did you and some other stuff.”

Max puts her head in her hands and covers her face, in her lap. She wipes her face but keeps her hands hold on to her head. “That's so embarrassing!” 

Chloe laughs but tries to comfort Max. She places her hand on her back and rubs her back. Max's heart being to pound in her throat at the touch on Chloe's hand against her. “No it was kind of cute. In a way.”

Max's face begins to turn redder than it ever has been before. The touch of Chloe and the word cute coming out of her mouth, and being used to describe her, Max couldn't even control her body anymore. She stands up quickly and takes a few steps away. She keeps her back turned to Chloe, so she couldn't see her face.

Chloe was puzzled on why she got up so fast, “It wasn't that bad. I seen worse like I said.”

Max refuses to let herself turn around and in an uneven voice, “Can you just continue?” Max didn't know what to do with the nervousness and overwhelming feeling that Chloe gave her. She felt warmth take over her insides and flow through her like water. “Max this is not you. Relax, we can figure this out. Just relax”, she thinks.

Chloe stands up, “Sure about that? You sound like you either seen a ghost or are cold.”

Max forces a laugh. A nervous laugh that makes Chloe uneasy. “I was just thinking about,” she tries to think fast as to not sound weirder and to not tell the truth about her thoughts, “something that happened in class.”

Chloe sits back down on the bench. She lays one leg on the bench with her foot danging off. “Right!” Chloe sarcastically says. “Anyway, Chloe rethinks the events of the night.

The redness in Max's face starts to leave. Taking deep breath she turns back around and walks to Chloe. Chloe's eyes lock with Max's and Max suddenly feels the heat coming back. “Shes really looking at me”, she thinks. Max clears her throat, “So what happened to Justin? When I called Rachel earlier she said that you punched him.”

Chloe falls back on the bench in laughter, “I was waiting for that one. Oh god! That was hilarious!”

“Punching him was hilarious?” Max asked.

Chloe gets back up from the bench, “No I mean him crying like a punk was hilarious. What caused the entire thing really wasn't.” Chloe stops laughing and rubs the back of her neck. Her smile quickly turns seldom. “You and I were dancing, we were pretty close actually. We weren't doing anything crazy just swaying back and forth. It was after you were telling me about Walter or whatever his name was"

Max noticed the nervousness coming off of Chloe. The way Chloe was talking and her mannerisms were different then how they usually were. “You said you wanted a distraction from your thoughts. So I figured best way to distract you was for you to dance with me. It was a little weird though because there wasn't any music playing at all, unless you count everyone else talking as that but it was uhhh, it was nice.” Chloe remarks.

“Did she just stutter?” Max thinks, her eyes getting wide at the idea.

“Rachel and Frank were in the bathroom during that time so it was just you, me and Justin from what I recall. I completely forgot he was there at the time. So I was in the traditional lead position with my hands on your waist, while you threw yours around my neck. I wasn't sure what was going on with your face but it looked like you were trying to smile while saying thank you. And yeah that was that.” Chloe forces a smile and looks away from Max. Chloe licks her lips and breaths in. Max notices Chloe trying to avoid saying more about the dancing.

“Why is she not saying more? Did something happen?” Max thinks. Her insides start to crush at the thought of Chloe being that close to her. Every possible possibility washes over Max. She thinks did she throw up on her, did she fall over while dancing, or maybe even kiss. Her hands turning sweaty and knees going weak. “I'm just putting thoughts in my own head, none of that could of happened. She would of said something about it right?” Max's feelings start to explode inside of her. This feeling was familiar but different. The usual sinking feeling in her gut but not nerves or vomit. It was something new, like an anticipation but can this feeling be about Chloe, a person she meet only a day ago.

“I'm pretty sure it was the alcohol working its devious plan, but like I said it was nice.” Chloe continues. Max stopped paying attention to Chloe speaking. It was only background noise as she was in her own mind.

Max tries to build up the courage to open her mouth to let words out. The only thing she wants to ask is the one thing she is too nervous to hear an answer to. “Chloe, did we like, last night while we were dancing like you said. Did we like kiss or anything like that?”

Chloe giggles with a big smile across her face. “Oh we did more than that. We totally had some hot monkey sex all night long. Had you screaming for me the entire time.”

Max was at a lose of words, her mind turns blank. The only thing coming across her thoughts was if Chloe was joking or serious. Chloe notices Max's stagnant emotionless face and laughs even harder. “Damn Hippie, I was only joking. I have this no kissing rule so that's out the question of even happening, and even if I did you were drunk that's like one of those frat boy type moves.”

Max's nervousness became hotter and hotter to the point the wind wasn't even able to cool her down. She felt as if her skin was falling off her. The idea of Chloe half naked in front of her and the thought of kissing her stopped her heart in her chest. The cute comment was just icing on the cake to Max. “What is happening to me?” Max thinks.

Chloe continues to laugh, “Anyway rewind back to the original question of Justin. So Justin kissed you...”

Max interrupts her, “He did what?” disgust in her voice.

“Yeah but it didn't last that long at all. You pushed him away from you when he did it.” Chloe tries to comfort Max with the tone of her voice to try and ease the stirring anger inside her.

“That's so gross! I barely even knew him! How did that even happen?” Max asks wondering more on how Justin even got that close to her. 

“Well we were dancing like I said, and I'm guessing he probably got jealous like a little bitch. Either way he was jealous and pulled me away by the back of my shirt. He was saying something like I was killing his buzz or some macho shit like that. So me being the kick-ass person that I am, I decided to fuck with him.”

“You fucked with him?” Max asks more confused than ever. She couldn't understand what Chloe even meant by that.

“Yeah, fucking around. Real ball busting shit for him,like how I can get you before he does. I think I might have gone to far because he looked pissed! Then he pulled me away and kissed you. Did not see that coming, he totally pulled a Shyamalan. Like I was hella shocked but not as much as you though. You looked like you were going to throw up on him.” Chloe's hands are demonstrating each work in her sentences as Max focuses on each movement.

“Oh god! Ewww that's so gross.”, Max exclaims.

Chloe laughed, “Hey don't shoot the messenger. You wanted the gritty details.” Chloe's laugh toned down as she smiled at Max. Chloe licks the the side of her top lip and continues her story. “After you pushed him away he started talking about himself. It was pathetic watching him do that. Started to push the envelop when he was saying how he was the right guy for you and push up on you. I started to get mad because obviously you weren't feeling it so yeah.”

Max could see the in her face how bothered she was by talking about Justin. Max looks down at her feet feeling bad that Chloe was feeling the way she does was her fault. That she should of done more for herself in order for Chloe to not feel as bad as she did. Maybe if she remembered more then Chloe wouldn't have to go through replaying the entire night to herself. 

“You kept saying no and to get off you. I just couldn't sit there and let you deal with that yourself.” Chloe trailed off with a slight rage growing in her eyes. “I grabbed him and let him have it. Told him that if he put his hands on you again I would fuck his shit up.” Max didn't realize how intense last night was. She really thought the entire night was just casual and that the entire punching situation was just an accident, a very unexpected accident. 

Chloe continued, her voice becoming raspy from talking so much. “Then Frank came out the the room and asked what was going on. I didn't say shit and I don't remember Justin saying anything either but kept saying I was just jealous.” Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffs, “Like I would be jealous? Especially of Justin?” She shakes her head, “Long story short, he put his arm around your waist and tried to get it under your shirt. So I grabbed him and punched him in the face. Then Rachel came out and it blew up into something else because of the carpet and blah blah blah."

Max sat back down and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she imagines the sequence of events Chloe had said. The entire situation seemed plausible but the thing of Justin kissing her kept sounding weird. Maybe its because she didn't feel like anyone likes her in that way or at least anyone she felt would want to. Max opens her eyes remembering an important piece of last nights puzzle. “Okay so you punched Justin because of me. What happened after that like what about me getting back into my room?”

Chloe scratches her head to try and recall that part. “ Well I took you back a little bit after that. But before that you and me sat on the couch and you, you just started talking about everything. You were laying on me and holding on really tight around me. You wanted to talk about life and yeah we just talked.”

Everything that Max heard started to relax her to know that the night time her wasn't that bad, feeling a relief. Chloe continued in her story, “After all that Justin just left saying he didn't sign up for all this. Then everyone started drinking again. It was cool, we went back to dancing but this time there was actual music playing.” Chloe's face then turned sour, “Then you threw up.”

“Oh god! I'm so sorry!” Max says in a depressed tone. She knew something bad happened by her to mess up the night. Chloe raises one of her eyebrows and eyes Max.

“I didn't say you did anything bad. Just saying you threw up. You were drunk so it was bound to happen especially for a lightweight like you.” Chloe remarks.

“What about my room though?” Max patiently asks.

“I was just getting to that part. You wanted to leave because you were fairly down at that point. I drove you back to your place but it was messy because you could barely walk on your own. Like you were swaying to every which way. I carried you inside when we got there. I threw you on the bed because you fell as soon as we opened the door and not to mention you kept saying how sorry you were in the hallway. Just so you know, you are a loud drunk. A few people had to come out to tell you to keep it down.” Chloe begins to laugh.

Max remembers earlier when in the bathroom and talking to Victoria. Now what she said made sense. Chloe finishes laughing and continues the story, “You laid in bed then I walked away but you grabbed on to me and didn't want me to leave. It was adorable.”

Max hangs her head down fearing what came next, “Then we cuddled for a few minutes. You got a little hands-y honestly,but that was probably because of the liquor. At least that's my assumption or you just wanted all of this.” Chloe leans back with her hands up looking at Max with seductiveness in her eyes. 

Max blushes at the sound of her being such a mess. “Great Max, what a way to make a first impression.” she thinks to herself. She drops her head back into her hands. “Damn it Max.”

“After your moment and you falling asleep, I went to the parking lot and crashed for a little before driving back to Rachel's. Think I got back some time early because the sun was just rising.” Chloe remarks.

“No wonder Rachel said that. Chloe left with her and even stayed in her room. Damn it Max,” Max couldn't shake Rachel out of her head. In her drunkenness she wasn't herself and did things she would never do. 

Chloe realizing the time and Max's nerves opens her mouth to form words but struggles. “It was eventful night but I should probably take you back to Blackhell.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I deleted chapter 4 because I wasn't happy with it, and added a little more detail in it. Not much but, it's extremely noticeable, and hopefully better written. Let me know what you guys think, feedback helps a lot good and bad especially since this is my first FanFiction.

“Chloe, get up already! My parents are on their way back.” Rachel screams from the bottom of the stairs. “You better not still be in bed. I told you before to get up.” The floor begins to shake with Rachel running up the stairs. “Where the hell are you?”  
Chloe rolls over in the bed. Covering her ears with the pillow to ignore Rachel's stomping. Rachel rushes through the door and sees Chloe under the blankets, her back turned to her. Fire comes from Rachel's eyes at the sight of Chloe still in bed. She breathes in calmly.

“If you don't get your ass out of that bed! Don't pretend like you haven't heard me this whole time!” Rachel screams at the top of her lungs. Chloe scrunches into a ball under the blankets. Rachel eyes the situation and walks to the end of the bed. “Hope you are wearing clothes this time,” Rachel thinks to herself. She grabs the covers and pulls. Chloe grabs onto the blanket and pulls back. The two play tug of war with the blanket with neither making much ground on the other. Rachel lets go and sigh.

“Stubborn as always,” Rachel says under her breath. Chloe, eyes still closed, she smirks as she pulls the blanket back over her. Rachel crosses her arms with a sour look across her face, eyeing Chloe's smug demeanor under the covers.

“Ok, guess time for my trump card.” Rachel walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. She starts shuffling through the door. Chloe raises her head a little bit to see what Rachel is doing. All she sees is Rachel's back to her and her hands frantically moving. Rachel finds what she is looking for and pulls out a sock. Rachel reaches into it and pulls out a bag of weed. She holds it up close to Chloe's direction. Chloe pretends to stay still. “Uh huh, if that's how it is.”

Rachel walks over to the window and opens it. She takes out the papers and rolls a big blunt. Holding it between her fingers she looks back at Chloe's motionless body. She lights the blunt before turning back and looking out the window. The sun shown high in the sky flickered between the leaves of the tree. The breeze that blew through the day felt comforting to Rachel, helping her forget all about the problems she was about to face, such as if Chloe is caught in her house again and explaining the Justin's blood on the floor. 

Rachel always liked the outdoors. It was an escape for her to dream about the world beyond the world. Every time always getting lost in her thoughts. Rachel breathe in deep taking a hit of the blunt. She blew out the window looking at the smoke and how it gently flowed in the air before disappearing. Putting the blunt back to her lips, Rachel looks back and Chloe and gently blows out the smoke. Chloe's face is relaxed as she lay face half buried by a pillow. 

“Damn,” Rachel thinks to herself. Memories from when she and Chloe were younger zip through her head and a smile creeps over. Rachel leans back and lays on the floor. Under her is small piles of clothes that were flung all around. Her hair spread all over the floor as she slides her body closer to the wall. She puts her legs against the wall, going up following the window pane.

In school, Rachel was like a god. She was the person everyone wanted to be like or with. Here she was what she wanted to be. Her life wasn't perfect but its one that she enjoyed living. She had a loving and semi-absent family, a great guy, an expensive car that her dad restored just for her, and a best friend that meant so much to her. A best friend that went easy and forgave her for their past and still wanted her around. She takes another hit and breaths in deeply and closed her eyes.

The sun and the cool breeze reminded her of the time beginning. When everything was simple and easy. Just her and Chloe in the park. When they would skip school just to be away from the conformity that the school imposed on them. The hours that they spent at that park, talking for hours and playing games. Chloe was never good at them but she always tried because it meant spending more time together. They laid on the grass staring up at the sky in that last few moments of that day. The sun beaming down on the two them as the bathed in its rays. The rays soaking into their skin and heating them up but the true heat was from Chloe's touch as she held on to Rachel's hand. That was the moment that the world seemed void of anything but the two of them. All Rachel could think of was the two of them being closer and in that moment Chloe rolled over to her, face to face. Leaning forward Chloe and Rachel link lips, it was as if the two shared a mind or were reading each others.

Rachel touched her lips at the thought of the memory, it was like a movie on repeat in her mind. She lets out a slight sigh knowing that was a long time ago with a person she knew better than anyone. She continues to rewind the scene in her mind until she feels the floor vibrates. “Am I that high that the room is vibrating?” Rachel thinks to herself. She rolls her eyes around looking for the source before realizing its coming from the bed. A moan comes out from under the pillow as the pillow and sheets begin to move. Chloe pulls her head from under the pillow and grabs her phone. The scream lights up as Chloe squints just to see the notifications. She moans as she reads the message but loses interest in even trying to think of a reply. She notices Rachel's legs against the wall and crawls to the edge of the bed to see what she is doing.

“Why are you on the floor?” Chloe asks. She is still groggy from waking up. She sniffs the air and immediately realizes what is going on. “You know you are sharing that.” Rachel smiles with the blunt still in her mouth. She takes it out and blows the smoke toward Chloe. 

“Make the bed first, then I'll think about it.” Rachel replies. 

“Oh come on. Can I get like one puff first?” Chloe asked putting on a sad puppy face. It usually worked on Rachel when Chloe wanted something.

“Did you hear me stutter?” Rachel claims with a little more base in her voice.

“So bossy, geez.” Chloe rolls out of the bed and quickly throws everything in place. Pulling sheets to the edges and then putting the pillows at the head of the bed. Rachel watches as Chloe attempts to clean. When done, Chloe looks down at Rachel who gives a sour expression. Chloe rolls her eyes and makes the bed again but this time properly. After the second attempt, Chloe walks over to Rachel, still on the floor, and takes the blunt from her outstretched arm.

“After your done, I need your help with cleaning before everyone shows up.” Rachel says as she watches Chloe take a pull. Chloe sits down next to Rachel and takes another hit.

“Clean? Is that a new thing? Never heard of it.” Chloe remarks.

Rachel rolls her eyes as rolling over to get up. She walks out the room and heads downstairs. She looks over the rest of the house and walks into each room to look for the any disturbances. Everything needed to be just as her parents had left it or at least close to. She grabs a rag she left on the table from earlier and begins to wipe down one of the windows. Behind her the sound of a vacuum begins, Chloe is standing there vacuuming the carpet with the blunt still in her mouth. Rachel stops and looks at the window. No streaks or blotching on any of it. Before Chloe got up, Rachel was almost done with cleaning anyway. 

“I think its okay. When your done put the vacuum back and figure out where you're gonna go.” Rachel screams over the sound of the suction. Chloe nods but barely heard what Rachel said. 

Chloe finishes the vacuum and puts it away in the closet by the front door. Walking back into the room, Rachel is sitting on the couch with her feet underneath her. Chloe sits down on the other side and puts her feet on the table.

“So.....now what?” Chloe asks leaning her head back onto the couch.

“Time to figure out where you're going to go now. I'm not sure when they will get here yet depends on when the plane lands.” Rachel replies. “I do have a plan though. I'm going to give you my dorm key, and you can stay there for a few days until things get settled at your place.”

“That's your plan? No offense but that just sounds like a long 3 second plan.” Chloe states poking fun at the idea.

“You're really gonna do this?” Rachel doesn't look amused at the negativity.

“That could take weeks though. I'm not 100 on when everything over there dies down.” Chloe turns her head to look at Rachel as she stays planted on the couch.

“Well there is the alternative of you staying with your new girlfriend.” Rachel states as she smirks. Chloe rolls her eyes and looks toward the television. Rachel giggles, “Awww did I hit a nerve? The impenetrable Chloe is getting emotional?” Chloe ignores Rachel. The thoughts of the party and the lighthouse trip ring through her thoughts. Rachel shrugs off Chloe as she gets up and grabs the keys out of the waistband on her shorts. “Well that's the only plan I could think of and its not like you will be there alone.”

Chloe scowls to the tv, staring at Rachel's reflection on the screen. She knew Rachel was right and at some point she would have to talk to Max especially if she is down the hall. Rachel holds the keys toward Chloe and Chloe looks at the them before snatching them from her. The thought of Max stays in Chloe's mind. They only met a week ago and have spoken each day since until she decided to ignore her a few days ago. Chloe was slowly becoming stuck in her thoughts about when she dropped Max off back at school after telling her about that wild night. 

“Guess I'm going back to Blackhell then.” Chloe says with a sigh. 

“Don't make it sound that bad. I'll be over there later after dinner with my parents.” Chloe replies.

As close as the two of them where, they were so very different in the way family was for them. Rachel's family was much more different than Chloe's family. When Chloe was home for family dinners, whenever it did happen, it was always just Joyce cooking what they could afford. Then David running his mouth to the point Chloe would get pissed and leave. Rachel's family though always went all out, five star restaurants with elaborate chandeliers hanging above each table and candles on every table giving the restaurant a more intimate ambiance.

“Save me some lobster with the fresh caviar will you?” Chloe pompously remarks.

Rachel rolls her eyes and walks away from the couch, “Dramatic as always.” 

...

The drive to Blackwell wasn't a long one and it being early in the day made the drive over even faster. Chloe's truck makes it around the bend and into the parking lot. She parks her car as close to the building as possible in order to avoid any chance of running into anyone, especially Max. She hops out the truck and looks at the building before letting out a sigh and walking in. The building was empty except for a few noises coming from people's rooms. She shuffles through the halls, staying alert for anyone coming. She remembers the last time in these halls, walking with a drunk Max and remembering the thoughts that she had of what was going to happen when making it to the room, Thinking about last time. she turns the counter to see people in the hallway. She immediately recognizes Justin and Trevor, two people she knew she didn't want to talk to at all, with them a girl she briefly remember from a when she attended school at Blackwell, by the name Dana. She slowly walks backwards and turns around before running to Rachel's door and letting it slam behind her. She breaths and throws her bag on the floor before face planting on to the bed. 

Spending the entire day in Rachel's room was not her idea of how the day was suppose to go. She knew she had to leave Rachel's house but figured she wouldn't just be in silence for the rest of it but its not as if she had many friends to call up. Most of the contacts in her phone were the many hook ups she had and she barely even knew them or could tell the difference between any of them. They were just her play things when she needed them. She pulls out her phone scrolls through the names on it thinking maybe she could use one of them for a quick little fling. Looking at each one she tries to remember who they even are before eventually placing her phone face down. She didn't want to get Rachel in trouble because having one of them come over would be way too risky based on her not even suppose to be in Rachel's room to begin with. Chloe shoves her hand into her pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She sits up with her elbows propping her up to light one. “Rachel is going to be pissed I'm smoking in here,” she says to herself.

Chloe grabs her phone again after a drag on the cigarette and proceeds go back to scrolling through old messages and even her contacts again. Her stomach begins to rumble and growl as she keeps scrolling, forgetting she hasn't eaten anything all day yet. She scrolls down to Rachel and texts her.

Chloe: Food?

The reply bubble pops up but immediately disappears. Rachel must be with her parents or something now, Chloe thinks. Exiting the message and scrolling down more she sees the thread with Max. She takes the cigarette out her mouth and debates on whether it is a good idea. Maybe she shouldn't because she decided to ignore Max for the last few days. Maybe she should because the time she spent with her was something different. It could have been Max's innocence, something Chloe adored because of not having felt that feeling in a long time or even how she could just talk to her. Chloe tries to think of something to say but the screen changes to an alert saying she has a new message from Rachel. She opens it and thinks how she just got saved.

Rachel: I think there is stuff there but if not I think there is $10 in one of my shoes. I'll bring you something back later.

Chloe reads the message and goes back to the message thread to Max. “What should I even say to her?” Immediately, the phone buzzes and changes the screen back to Rachel's message.

Rachel: What are you doing?

Chloe reads it. Thinking what to do.

Chloe: In room. Dying of soul crushing boredom!

She hits send and the reply bubble pops back up.

Rachel: Really! And here I thought I was the drama major.  
Rachel: Did you see your girlfriend yet? She there?  
Rachel: Just don't get her all over my sheets, like all of your other little girlfriends. 

Chloe gets mad at the messages. Her fingers angrily run along the buttons to reply.

Chloe: No she is not here and not my girlfriend.  
Chloe: She has a name  
Rachel: I am aware of that. Remember I knew her before you.  
Chloe: Then call her by it.  
Rachel: Pushy much?  
Rachel: Why you getting angry? Just poking fun  
Chloe: Idk why are you are? Sounds like you have an issue with her.  
Rachel: Issue?  
Chloe: Jealous?  
Rachel: Lol seriously?  
Chloe: Not denying it though.  
Rachel: Nothing to deny. If she wants my sloppy seconds she can have it.  
Chloe: Wow! Sloppy seconds?  
Chloe: I was joking!  
Chloe: Thought we were never going to bring up us  
Rachel: You said us

Chloe looks at the messages and puts her phone away from her. She didn't want to become more invested into the conversation because of how it might turn out. The comment about sloppy seconds was the only thing she could think about. Besides her saying it out right, the entire situation of the two of them was still a sensitive topic to her. She grabs the phone back and looks down at the message and closes it, then reopens her and Max's conversation. Max didn't deserve this silent treatment and not talking to Max was slightly harder than Chloe thought or wanted to admit.

Chloe: Hey Maximillon!!!

Chloe put her phone down not expecting to get a response back anytime soon, she didn't blame Max if she didn't want to talk. Her phone vibrated before she even let go of it.

Max: Hey :)  
Chloe: Emoji though?  
Chloe: Are you busy doing whatever nerds do?  
Max: If you think sitting in my room with my guitar counts as nerds things then yeah, just nerd stuff.  
Chloe: You play?  
Chloe: You must be like an uber hippie then.  
Max: Sort of I'm not that good honestly.

Chloe cracks a smile to herself before taking another hit form the cigarette. It seemed like Max wasn't upset with her for not talking to her. Guess she not like the others, Chloe thinks. Rachel wasn't going to be back for a while and just staying in the room would be no fun.

Chloe: Let me be the judge of that.  
Max: Huh?

Chloe gets back up on her feet and puts her phone in her back pocket. She walks down the hall and stops in-front of Max's door before knocking on it. 

On the other side of the door Max is sitting on her bed, playing the same 3 cord over and over. The knock startles her because the idea of a visitor just wasn't her plan for today.

"You're going to let a hot girl wait outside your bedroom door like this," She spoke into the door for Max to hear.  
Max's heart stops in her chest and the chill of those words flow over her. She wasn't expecting to see Chloe, let alone have her in her room again. She figured she bored her since she hadn't heard from her for a while. That or she was in trouble with her family again. She gets out of the bed and places the guitar where she was sitting. She silently runs to the door placing her hand on the knob, but not yet turning it. 

"Come on! Open the door. I know you are there I can see you shadow under the door", Chloe yells from the other side.

Max places her hand on the door knob and takes one last deep breath to get the feeling of life back inside of her. She shook the thought off slowly turning to open the door and hiding behind it. She takes a quick glance at Chloe before looking down to the floor. Chloe walks in and with a smirk on her face sits on the bed and turns to Max. Max's heart begins to pound harder at the sight of Chloe actually being in her room again. 

"What are you doing here?" Is all Max could muster. Actually, surprised how clear it came out.

“What I can't come visit?” Chloe asks. Looking around the room, everything in the same place it was when she was first there. “I wanted to see you is all. Plus wanted to hear you shred a little", Chloe responded. Max, still standing at the door, stopped and stared processing over the words that she believes she heard correctly. Chloe wanted to see her. There is no way she meant that in the way Max was taking in her head or but did she? Max cheeks began to turn red the more she let the words roam around her head. 

“Okay then are you just going to stare?” Chloe asks with a confused look on her face. Max realizes that she was stuck staring at the girl she been worrying about. Max turns her gaze to look at her papers on her desk and some clothes on the floor. I should of cleaned up is all that she could think of besides the fact that Chloe is there with her.

“Haven't been in here in a minute. Forgot what it looked like.” Chloe states still looking around the room. Her gaze stops on the photo collection on the wall. “Hey you have some new ones up there.” A bit of excitement in her voice. Max is still in shock of Chloe being there and the fact that she is complimenting the new photos is startling to her.

“Yeah I took a few more. I usually take them of things I want to remember. Those are actually just some of them.” Max replies

“That would have been helpful during the party.” Chloe jokes. The two girls giggle with locked eyes. “Well the photos are sick! You have a real talent sista!” Chloe says while smiling. This smile was different from her usual one Max thought, it was so bright and full of life. It was exactly what she wanted her photos to do.

"Thanks" Max replied shyly staring at the floor trying not to be her awkward self.

"You want to get some food?” Chloe asks while leaning back on the bed. “I'm kind of starving, and I'm missing my moms cooking, plus I'm sure she would love to see I'm still hanging out with such a good influence."

"Sure!" Max responds. She realizes that she sounded a little bit to happy in her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life has been crazy busy haven't had a chance to really write anything. Still have to play Before the storm episode 2 hopefully I'll get a chance tonight. This chapter was a bit rushed I might go back and do some editing when I get chance a change up a few things. It's a bit dialogue heavy Let me know what you all think feedback is always welcome good and bad it helps. Drop in and let me know what you all think.

They approached the dinner and Max can suddenly feel how hunger she was, Chloe chuckling when she hears Max stomach growl. As she was just as hungry herself. 

Once they enter in Joyce spots Chloe immediately, the look on her face doesn't seem so pleasant, and Chloe can't seem to make it out. Something about the look in her eye, it's almost like fear. "Hey, Max can you grab us a booth and give me a minute " Max nodded and walks away sitting in what seems to be her usual spot.

Chloe approaches her mom who's at the end of the bar. She's on the phone her voice low so no one can hear the conversation. Once she hung up she looks up at Chloe who's standing in front of her looking confused. "Is everything okay" Chloe asked. "Yes, everything's fine Chloe, but I'll get you and Max food to go, David is on his way here" 

Chloe was furious just hearing his name sent painful chills down her spine. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Joyce rolled her eyes not wanting to fight with her daughter especially at work. "Look, Chloe I know he has his issues but he's still a good man, and that's why I'm getting him help" she paused to put in a quick order of burger and fries for the two girls, and walked away from behind the counter to talk to Chloe on the side. "I'm not asking you to forgive him Chloe, but I'm telling you not too push him so much over the edge" 

Chloe hated how her mom was always taking his side, using his whole military background as his defense mechanism. "That's bull shit." She said in anger. "David doesn't respect anyone but David, fuck him I'm not respecting shit, and you should be taking my side on this not his" 

"Chloe how many times do I have to tell you about your damn language" Joyce sighed as she looked over her daughter. "It's not about taking sides. God, Chloe you make it so hard to talk to you" Joyce knew what David did to her daughter was wrong, and she wanted to hate him for it, wanted to just throw him out of the house and cut all lines off completely, but ever since Williams death she had been lonely, and David somehow helped fill that void and it was hard to let go, because despite his problems she knew he cared about the both of them. 

"David will be going away for a while to work on his anger, and I'm going to need you to come back home and step up with helping me keep up the house" 

Chloe rolled her eyes not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation that had seem to started.

"Can i just get my food please "

...  
"Oh man are you cereal?" Max said as she walked out of the dinner and felt drops of rain fall onto her arm. 

"Great! Another stupid thing to go wrong today." Max looked at Chloe as she spoke, feeling the anger she let out in her tone. "Chloe" Max said to get the girls attention. "What's wrong" 

"Nothing! The universe just always as a way of fucking me over" 

"Does this has to do with you and your mom back there" Max wasn't trying to be nosey, but they weren't exactly whispering. 

"Part of it. I just wanted to take you to one of my secret spots and not have to worry about any bull shit, but no that's too much to ask for"

Max didn't want to see Chloe upset, she didn't know what to do to fix it. 

"We can go another time. Right now let's just get out of this rain, and head back to my dorm and eat this food, do something fun or you can talk if you want" 

Chloe stayed silent the whole car ride back to Blackwell. She wanted to just enjoy the ride and let the wind hit her face, to cool her down from the heated tension back at the dinner. 

Max wanted to speak to continue to ask the girl next to her if she was okay, even though she already knew the answer. Something about Chloe demeanor gave max a warm feeling of wanting to comfort her but she went against it because she didn't want to piss her off anymore than she already was, she kept her focus outside the window taking short glances here and there at the Blue haired girl. 

...

Once they arrive back to the Max dorm room, the two girls made them selves comfortable. Max sat down the bag with their food on her desk, while Chloe sat on the edge of max bed still pouting like a child. Max found Chloe behavior amusing and chuckled to her self watching the older girl, while she pulled out the savory goodness out the bag. 

"Will this cheer you up" Wavering a burger and fries in front of her face. 

Chloe's eyes went straight to the food and up to max gaze. "Maybe" Giving a small smirk she grabbed the food and began to unwrap the paper from the sandwich. Max couldn't help but smile once she saw the smirk on Chloe's face 'She's so beautiful' she thought to herself 'Even when she's pissed off, how is that possible' 

She sat on the floor in front of where Chloe was sitting on the bed to face her, as she open up her on burger and began to chow down. 

"Man I was hungry like the wolf" Chloe spoke after her food was completely gone, it obviously hitting the spot.

"Clearly" Max laughed as she still had a few bites left of her own food. "Have to admit though this is probably one of the best burgers I've ever had" 

"Yep, that's mom for ya, making the best burgers in all of Arcadia bay, well after my dad of course if he were still here"

Max nodded not wanting to go in depth about the 'were' with Chloe's dad. She didn't want to upset her, and was willing to wait for her to talk when she was ready. The only thing max wanted was to enjoy the delicious food in front of her. It was sooo good and she just couldn't get enough, wanting to save every last bite. 

Chloe stared at max as she ate,watching her go to town, she smile letting out a soft chuckle. Max noticed and looked up with a mouth full "What?" using her arm to wipe the Greece of her face. 

"Nothing" Chloe's smirked as she thought about how much of adorable dork max is. How being alone with her put a smile on her face. "You're just cute that's all" 

Max blushed instantly swallowing the last bit of her food, tossing their trash into the trash can near her desk. 

"So what do you want to do now since we're stuck inside for the day" Max asked hiding the way Chloe calling her cute made her feel on the inside. "We could watch a movie? I always wanted to watch Jennifer's body"

"Seriously Max! No fucking way! That movie is so bad, Megan Fox is the only reason it's worth watching, oh and the hot make out scene" 

Max sighed she knew Chloe like girls, it was pretty obvious. Seriously it couldn't get anymore obvious than her coming down stairs half dressed with a women. It just some how felt that every time Chloe said anything remotely close to flirting Max heart stopped in its tracks. 'Did she purposely bring up the kissing scene. Does she want to kiss me? No, no, of course not Max she has that dumb rule... ugh!! Why is this girl so confusing. Also thanks for ruining the movie Chloe. She stopped her thoughts as she looked at Chloe who had moved to looking at her phone.

"So what do you want to do" Max asked. Chloe looked up from her phone after reading a text from Rachel saying she should be done soon.

"Uh.. Idk we could um.." she paused thinking what her and Rachel would be doing right now, since she was the only person she spent most of her time with. "If Rachel were here we would probably be playing one of her stupid games" 

"Oh? Like what"

"Truth or dare, two truths and a lie, which she is creepily good at, uh- 21 questions, and probably some other bull shit that involves improvisation."

"That sounds fun "

"Yep that's Rachel, hella fun to be around, but full of games never knowing when to stop" 

Max wasn't sure on the relationship Chloe and Rachel had, they had to have been close enough if Chloe was staying with Rachel, but something about the last thing Chloe said about being full of games made max think. 

She wanted to know about Chloe and ask all the questions that surfaced her mind. 'Hmm, think I have an idea'

"We could play 21 questions" Max suggested hoping that this would give answers to this crush building inside. 

"Fine! You start."

"Okay, um.. when is your birthday?"

"March 11th"

"Oh cool! You're a pisces

"Yep! What about you "

"September 21st I'm a Virgo. I wonder if we're compatible " Max realizing how what she said could come off, quickly added on. "You know as friends in all"

"Right" Chloe responded with a small chuckle.

"Do you have of had any pets?"

" yeah I had a cat named Bongo" 

"What happened "

" She ran outside one day and was hit by a car"

" wowzers, that's awful. I'm sorry that happened to you Chloe. I would freak if a pet of mine died or something "

" so I take it you don't have any?"

"No. My mom would never let me have a pet, she hates them. My dad and I wanted a German shepherd, but mom freaked and stared saying how much of responsibility it was"

Chloe nodded.

"Hmm.. I see. So what are your parents like?"

"Well mom is cool, she can sometimes be very strict, and play by the book at times. The one thing I hated the most was how she always had to approve my friends, deciding if they were good for me or not" 

"Wow" Chloe cut in laughing to herself.  
"I'm sure she would have hated me" She added 

"Well I guess I would have to convince her otherwise"Max said a little more flirty than intended. 'Whoa max where did that come from' she thought to herself.

Chloe slightly blushing trying to hide it as much as she could, giving max a playful wink in response. 

"So what about your dad" Chloe asked to keep the game going.

"Dad is awesome! We would go to hockey games together, and sing musicals around the house, it would drive mom crazy when we did it. Guess my dad is just as big of a dork than I am" 

Chloe laughed she couldn't help it. Just picturing max acting like a goofball singing show tunes, it was just a funny sight, but yet amusing and cute? 

"Awe how cute Max is a daddy's girl"

Her laughter continues from the look on max face as if she's not sure to feel complimented or offended.

"Don't worry super max I'm not making fun of you. I use to be one too... my dad was my best friend. He understood me in a way no one else did. No matter how much I fucked up, dad always covered for me. Things were easier with him around, had someone to talk to. I miss him a lot"

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Sure" Chloe adjusted herself on bed taking a deep breath. "We were uh, in the kitchen one morning making pancakes. We goofed off so much that we had one successful one. Seriously flour was everywhere. Dad was never good at baking or anything dealing with flour for that matter." Chloe smirked a small chuckle escaping her lips as she though back on the memory. 

"It was fun though cooking with him in the kitchen. Anyway, He got a phone call from  
Mom to pick her up from work. He loved my mom so much, I told myself that one day I want someone to love me like my parents loved each other. He went to pick her up, and while I cleaned up our mess I waited hours, an.. a... and..." 

Max got up from off the floor where she had been sitting, and sat on the bed next to Chloe, who was now beginning to cry. Max put a arm around her, and rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay, Chloe you don't have to say anymore"  
Max wiped the tears that were falling from Chloe cheek, moving herself closer to the girl to comfort her. 

"I'm okay" Falling into max embrace picking up where she left off.   
"The phone rang, with my mom telling me my dad was in the hospital, that he had gotten into a car accident, and they-th-th-" she tried to talk in between sobs. Tears flowing down her face, holding on to Max who continue to comfort her, holding her just as tight. "They couldn't save him" She finished off. "My life has been shit every since. All I do is ruin everything, and everyone leaves me" 

"I won't leave you Chloe"   
"Promise "  
"I promise "   
" I'll believe it when I see it. But let's talk about something else I believe it's my turn to ask you a question" Chloe said as she wiped her face, as the tears stopped.

"What was your first impression of me" 

"Uhh..." Max stopped as she thought back thinking how to describe the way Chloe made her feel that night just by looking at her tall tone frame. Max licked her lips thinking about it looking away from Chloe as it would only make the feeling worse. 

"I uh... thought your hair was cool" Was all she could come up with. 'Nice one Max'

"My hair? That's what you thought " Chloe laughed. "You're a dork"

"Takes one to know one"

"Yeah, yeah dork... now tell me what you really thought"

Max took a small breath in and out. "Thought you were pretty, and had a nice body" 

"Ooh so you were checking me out huh" Chloe poking at max making her blush. 

"Can't say I don't disagree. I do have a pretty nice bod, it's my work of art" 

"You're so full of yourself" Max smiled as she joked nudging Chloe shoulder.

" You know, when I first saw you I thought you were cute as fuck. Had to play it cool so you didn't notice."

"Yeah right ."

"No really... thought Justin was your boyfriend or something at first"

Max laughed to herself. "And that didn't seem to stop you"

"I just like giving him a hard time, plus that meant you were up for steals, and I wasn't missing my chances" 

Max smiled holding in her blush as her cheeks turns slightly red. 

"Sooo.. anything else you want to ask" Chloe said as she notice max blush giving her a soft smirk sensing her nervousness on top of her own. 

"What was your last relationship like"  
Chloe chuckled sighing as she shook her head. "Oh man!" She said as she collected her thoughts. " The only way I can describe that, is complicated."

"How so" Max asked  
"Let's just say we were bad for each other, it was too aggressive, fought way too much"

"Oh" was all max could say. 

"Would ask about yours, but I kind of got that run down already. Has Walter or whatever is name is hit you up" 

"Yeah, that was complicated too. I was such a shitty girlfriend, and yeah he has but I've been ignoring him."

"You weren't a shitty girlfriend Max, I'm sure you were hella awesome. It's not your fault you saw him as just a friend, it's his fault for not knowing how to treat a beautiful girl" 

"Man you weren't kidding with the compliments."

"I'm true to my word, and I mean that. You're beautiful max and if any loser can't see that, then fuck em" 

"Chloe I-I" Max wasn't use to the way Chloe was talking about her, she couldn't believe someone like Chloe was talking this way about her, it made her insides shiver and shake. She almost didn't want to believe it, mostly because of her own insecurities.

"I'm not that great" 

"The hell you are." Chloe said.  
"I know I've only known you for a short time, but you make me feel alive again. Being around you Max, it makes me happy and I can't explain why just yet, but it does. If you weren't with me today, I'd still be tripping over what my mom told me in dinner, most likely out drinking until i passed out somewhere" 

"Chloe?" Max said in calm tone. "I'm really not that great. I'm glad I can make you feel that way really, because I feel the same with you, like I'm safe or something, but that could be because you helped me when I was down, but I've done nothing for you" 

"Max!" Chloe cut in.  
"Stop being so hard on yourself" She placed her hand on max leg. "You've done such much in this short time. You've listen to me, and and shown me that you won't give up on me so easily, after not talking to you for a week. Which I'm truly sorry about I'm just an idiot sometimes" 

"It's fine" Max added holding herself together while Chloe's hand was still  
Placed on her leg.

"You're so beautiful max, and it sucks that you can't see it"

"Can you stop saying that word"

"What beautiful?"  
"Yes that"

"No not until you accept it"

"There's nothing to accept"

"Don't make me get extra mushy Caulfield"

"How do you know my last name"

"I asked Rachel, but don't go changing the subject" 

Max sighed covering her face.

"Don't hide away that beautiful face"

"Chloe stop!"

"Nope!" 

"Please "

"Not until you admit it"

"No"

"Look at me max"

"No"

"Max" Her voice calm as she cuffed max face turning her head to her slowly. 

"Look at me max"   
Max turning to face Chloe her eyes opening seeing the blue hair punk in front of her. If anyone in this room was beautiful it was Chloe herself. 

"What?" max answer back.  
"You have really pretty eyes" she smiled as she spoke.  
"And your freckles" She stopped as she let out a soft giggle. "There hella fucking cute" Max had no idea what was going on, she sat there listening to Chloe shower her teasing her.   
Letting out another giggle, max smirking softly at the sound of Chloe slight laugh. "I like when you smile. It's my second favorite thing about your features" She admitted.

"What's the first" Max asked curiously 

"Your lips" Chloe spoke softly as she licked her own lips, staring at Max's wanting to lean in slow. She was thinking straight, she was lost the moment she looked into Max's eyes. Max feeling the same vibe, finding herself staring at Chloe's pick plumped lips, her head leaning slow, Chloe's following behind. Their lips inches apart, max closing her eyes waiting for the kiss that never came. Opening her eyes to see Chloe pull away.  
"Sorry" Chloe said shyly. "I-i uhh idk where all that came from sorry.. I should probably go, Rachel might be wondering where I am" 

"What?"

"She's been texting like crazy and she'll get annoyed if I don't respond, so I'll see you later"

Max didn't want Chloe to go she desperately wanted this moment to continue, but who was she kidding someone like Chloe wouldn't want to kiss someone like her, but what was that? She was close just inches away. 

"I'll text you"

Chloe responded as she walked out the door as max sat there in silence, broken and confused on what just happened. 

 

"Hey, you're back early " Chloe said as she open the door to Rachel room.  
"Yeah, parents couldn't sit for 10mins without going at each other." 

"Damn that blows. Are you okay?"  
Rachel was laying on her bed with her arms folded as stared up the ceiling, Chloe laid down next to her, her head falling near her shoulder. "Hey" Chloe called out as Rachel was spaced out. "Rachel? You alright" 

Rachel turned her head and looked down at Chloe. "Yeah, just thinking" 

"About?"  
Rachel sighed and sat up from the bed. "Why they can't just work things out. They were gone for months trying to fix this damn issue, and they only seem worse than before."

"Well, I mean your dad cheated Rachel, it's not that easy to forget it's going to take more than consulting to fix that" 

"I know that! It's just I still hate him for doing that to my mom you know. She doesn't deserve all of the shit he put her through."

"No one does, but you don't need to deal with their issues, look how much it's stressing you out " 

"Whatever can we talk about something else. Like where did you run off to?"

Chloe sat up rubbing the back of her neck.   
"Uh, nowhere really. Went to the diner got food and uh came back her to eat it" 

"Oh! And did you do all of this alone" Her brow arched as a smirk followed quickly behind. 

"Well no, I mean Max was there, and um we went back to her dorm and talk, and uh yeah she wanted to play 21 questions and we did. Nothing crazy" 

"I see..."  
"What? You're giving me that look, that look where you're eyes do this squinting thing like you're hella questioning me"

Rachel laughed shaking her head, that was exactly what she was doing.  
"Nope! Just curious why you got so nervous all of a sudden" 

Chloe would never admit to being nervous no matter the circumstances especially about Max, she had rep to keep up, even in front of Rachel who knew her better than anyone. "Who says I'm nervous"

"It's written all over your face. You really like this girl huh" 

Chloe fell back onto the bed covering her eyes with her hands. "Yeah, I do." She said as she removed her hands to look at Rachel. "I haven't felt this way since uh..." She froze chewing on her lower lip, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Since you" she continued.

"Oh!"

Chloe had always been confused when it came to Rachel, and feelings. She was so good at acting all the time that it was hard to tell when she was actually serious, but something about all of it had made Chloe want more back then. 

"Chloe I'm sorry" Rachel spoke again with sincerity in her voice. 

"Uh what for?"

Rachel moved closer to Chloe placing a hand on her knee. "For what I did to you" 

Chloe wasn't taken back from the apology, she hadn't been sure where it was coming from, and she didn't believe it was needed they had both moved on, sorta... "Rachel it's fine you don't have t-.." 

"No!" Rachel cut it in. "Let me finish" 

Chloe sat back her brow arching as she looked over Rachel who suddenly looked serious about whatever it was she was getting ready to say.

"I was wrong Chloe. You didn't deserve the agony and pain I put you through. You were so good to me. You were loyal, genuine, trustworthy, you were perfect and I let that go" 

Chloe sat there letting Rachel talk but she couldn't help but wonder 'Is this all just another act?' 

"I never wanted to hurt you Chloe, it was never my intention. You meant..." she paused to correct herself. "Mean so much to me, but you know me, I get caught up in the moment and don't think about anything else" 

Rachel looked into Chloe's blue eyes, and her memory from earlier surfaced again, making her smile.

"Seeing the way my parents were today, and thinking about what my dad did to my mom, and what I did to you, it makes me the same monster he is" She was holding back her tears her voice cracking in between words. Chloe catching on bringing a hand to her shoulder for comfort, "You're nothing like him Rach" words slowly forming to assure her that she doesn't hate her. 

"Yes, Chloe I am. I cheated on you just like that piece of shit cheated on my mom. I hurt you. I hurt the one person I cared the most about, because I was an idiot. Too damn scared to fall for you even though I knew I already had. I loved you Chloe, so much that it hurts, that it still hurts." A small tear falling down to her cheek as she continued to speak.

"I never loved Frank and still don't. I was just infatuated with the idea of being with someone older."  
"Uh" Chloe started to say. "You don't have to do this" It was all confusing to her, they made a promise to never talk about what happened between them, because of hard it was for Chloe to deal with. 

"Please Chloe I need to say this" The tears falling more from her cheeks. "You deserved so much more than what I was able to give you. Even if the most meaningful moments I've had in my entire life have been with you." Chloe listen to Rachel and let her clear out everything she had been holding in. She cuffed her chin and used her thumb to wipe away some of the tears. "It's okay" she whispered. 

"Just seeing my parents tonight really made me think about us and what we had, and how I wish ever so deeply that things could have gone differently." Her hazel eyes locking onto Chloe's deep blues. "You're hella amazing Price, and Max will be lucky to have you when that time comes" 

Chloe nodded giving Rachel a half smirk.

"Chloe?" 

"Mhmmm" 

"May I have one last request " 

"Uhh sure"

Rachel sat directly in front of Chloe, her hands finding Chloe's as she took them into her own. Keeping her gaze onto Chloe's eyes, they were pure and beautiful. "May I kiss you one last time before it's too late " 

"Uh-uhh Rachel I-I don't think that's a uh goo-." Soft lips were suddenly pressed against hers. The warm familiar sensation running down her spine. Subconsciously adding to the kiss, it was easy she had been there before, and it felt just as good as before, but wrong as she wished it had been someone else, someone like max who she should have kisssd early, but this felt nice. 

Rachel pulled away her face flushed, showing every emotion she felt at that moment. "I've missed that" She said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system that hasn’t been set up yet”

“Hey Chloe it’s Max! I️ wanted to make sure you’re okay after the other day. I️ haven’t heard from you, and I’m really sorry if I️ fucked up something. Just let me know you’re okay, and call Rachel she’s worried about you too”

 

“Chloe! It’s Rachel! What’s going on dude? Where the hell are you? Come on Price please tell me your safe or something at least. I️ can’t lose you when I️ just got you back” 

“Hey it’s Max again assuming you’ve haven’t gotten my text. Is this another ignore Max for a week thing? Wherever you are I️ hope everything is okay, and if you could either call me or Rachel and let one of us know you’re okay that would be good”

“Chloe? I’m seriously getting really worried about you. I️ really need to know you’re okay, and I️ don’t know what to do right now. After class is over I’m coming to find you. “ 

After leaving Jefferson classroom Rachel grabbed Max and rushed out of class. Chloe was the only thing on her mind, and she needed to find her and make sure she was okay. “Come on Max hurry up” She shouted from the hallway to a slow max who was having a hard time keeping up. “I️m coming slow down” 

The two girls got into the car and drove off to the junkyard. I️t was a place where Chloe and Rachel would hang out to get away from the rest of the world the only place they felt home. 

“Where are we going” Max asked a little confused with a hint of fear in her voice at how fast Rachel was driving. “We’re going to find Chloe I️ think I️ know where she is, and I️m hoping I️m right.” 

“Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!”

Rachel shouted out as she put the car to a stop and Hop out. 

“CHLOE!” Max shouted behind following along. She was scared and didn’t know what to do or say, she only wanted Chloe to be okay, to be able to see her again, and tell her how she feels, and how she can’t stop thinking about their almost kiss. 

“Max wait here okay.” Rachel went ahead as max nodded waiting by the car. Rachel seemed to know what she was doing, and Max needed time to process that she was standing in the middle of a junkyard. 

“Chloe are you in here” Rachel asked as she slid open a metal board used as a door. Inside was a hangout. I️t had chairs with a small couch, beer bottles everywhere, a pizza box on the floor, Rachel makeup sitting on a small table next to the couch, old signs hanging from the wall, and in the corner of the room Rachel and Chloe hand writing saying “Chloe was here and Rachel was here” 

Rachel looked around the room, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster like I️t was going to jump out of her chest. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and stood frozen. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing , I️t couldn’t be real, I️t just couldn’t. 

“Omg” She was finally able to say. She kneeled down over the body laying on the ground. “Chloe!” Fear in her voice “What did you do?” Rachel looked around again, thinking about how much Chloe must have drink counting all of the beer bottles, and reading the note left in her hand. 

“I️’m so sorry Chloe” She could feel herself beginning to cry. “Even when I️ try to do good by you I️ always end up hurting you.” She wiped her eyes as she began to sob softly. 

“Max” She yelled 

“Help me get her into the car” Rachel said frantically, trying to keep herself together. 

“Will she be okay?” Max was confused, she didn’t understand anything that was happening. 

“Yes, this has happened before I know what to do, just get her into the car please” 

“Should we bring her to a hospital?”

“She’s just hung over and passed out she will wake up soon.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Let’s just say this isn’t the first time. The last time she did this was the three year anniversary of her dads death.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, but this time it’s my fault for being stupid. I should have been more considerate about her feelings”

Max noted taking mental notes of the last time Chloe did this, and how Rachel blamed herself. They carried Chloe back to Rachel’s car, sitting her securely in the backseat.

Rachel drove back to Blackwell with max and Chloe. She had max help her bring Chloe back into her dorm room where they could lay her on the bed, and wait until she woke up. 

“Rachel”  
Max called as she sat and tried to make small talk while they wait for their friend to wake up. 

“Yeah Max” she said trying to keep her composure.

“What happened with you and Chloe?”  
Rachel turned quickly to face max

“What do you mean?” She said in reply 

“You said you should have been more considerate of her feelings? What happened?”

Rachel took a deep breath, how was she supposed to tell max that she still had feeling for Chloe, let a lone that she had feelings at all, that the two of them had a relationship. Forget the kiss, she knew max liked Chloe it wouldn’t be right to tell her the truth. 

“It’s nothing okay Max, just I’m stubborn sometimes and make everything about myself, and forget that others have feelings too.”

She totally brought that Rachel thought to herself.

“You know every since I met Chloe I’ve been more confused in my life than I ever been? She makes me feel things I’ve never felt before, and it’s hard because I don’t fully understand what’s happening with us. We almost kissed at least I think that’s what was happening, either way I wanted it to happen so bad, but felt so scared at the same time, but disappointed when she pulled away before our lips could touch.” 

Max didn’t know why she said all of that to Rachel, it came out and she couldn’t take it back. 

“Max, you have to understand something about Chloe. She has huge trust issues with getting attached to someone. She’s such a amazing girl with such a big heart, and when she loves she loves hard,it’s a beautiful thing when she does. Sadly someone ruined that for her, now she is afraid to fall deep again. She cares about you if that’s what you’re wondering, trust me I can tell by the way she looks at you, and talks about you. Just promise me you won’t hurt her okay I love her. “

Max listen carefully to Rachel’s words. They all seemed to have a deeper meaning, and it was easy for her to quickly understand the relationship her and Chloe had in the past. It was beginning to make sense to her. 

“Rachel I promise” 

Rachel gave max a nod and took a deep breath. She knew that max wasn’t the type of person to hurt someone, at least not on purpose. She trusted Max, and if that’s who Chloe chose then she would be okay with it or at least try to be that is. 

“Hey Max do you think maybe you can go grab some water? We will need it for when Chloe wakes up “

“Of course”

Max said as she left the room. Rachel just wanted to be alone for a moment with Chloe. She somehow needed to say somethings while Chloe was still unconscious, and didn’t want max to hear her. She waited until she heard the door shut, and waited a few minutes to give max time to walk away before she spoke. 

“You know” She sighed as she started. “I hate you sometimes.” She took a deep breath as she let her feeling resurface for a moment so she can let it out. “I don’t know how you do it, but somehow you make it so hard to get over you, even when you do stupid shit like this.” She moved closer, brushing her thumb softly on Chloe’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful Chloe, and I don’t think you realize how special you are.” She closed her eyes thinking back. “I loved you the moment I saw you at that Fire Walk concert. I’ve never felt so alive like that before, and I loved you every moment we spent together after that.” She paused closing her eyes taking a another deep breath. “I guess knowing you spend time with Max, and crush on her makes me remember how we were in the beginning, and how lucky of a girl she is to get your attention. I lov-“  
Rachel paused as she heard the sound of the door opening.   
“Sorry did I interrupt something” Slowly Rachel moved away from Chloe and sat near the end of the bed with her arms folded. “No, you didn’t “ She said softly to the girl in front of her, trying to hide how annoyed she was.

“Mhmm kay. I got the water”  
“Thanks just put it down over there” Rachel said in reply. 

The two girls remained silent. What else could they say? The room felt closed in with the amount of tension coming from the both of them. 

Time went by as they both began to drift away, Max half awake as she heard movement coming from the other side of the bed. 

“Chloe”

She said softly keeping her voice low. “Mhmmm” sounds leaving Chloe’s mouth as she started to wake up. 

“You’re awake” Max said a little too excited,worried she would wake up Rachel, although she probably should have she decided to let her sleep, it was her turn for some alone time. 

“Max” Chloe responded with the realization that Max was in front of her. “Where am I” she asked.

“You’re in Rachel’s room. We brought you here after finding you in the junkyard. “ 

Chloe looked around the room she was confused she had no idea what was going on around her. “What happened “ 

“I was hoping maybe you could tell me” Max said in a soft playful tone.

“I don’t know. All I remember is that I was in your dorm, and came here afterwards. Rachel told me about her parents, and then we talked about the passed. I got hella confused when she kissed me. I went to talk to my dad the next morning, because I needed to vent. He always knew what to say, even if he can’t answer me now. It still means everything to just talk to him. I needed some advice, because I don’t want to hurt anyone. Dad would have known the right thing to do but, my confusion turned to anger and I remember drinking, everything is hazy after that.” 

“Oh!” Was all Max could say. She was too stuck on the words “Rachel kissed me”. She sat there not knowing what to say at the moment, glaring at Rachel from the side of her eye for a moment, before turning back to Chloe. “I’m glad you’re okay” she said as she gained her focus back. “I was really worried about you. I kind of thought you were ignoring me again” she said and ended with a soft chuckle.

“Come on Maxi I wouldn’t ignore you. I was just stupid the last time okay. Sorry for making you worry. I’m a big girl okay I can take care of myself.” 

“Chloe! You drink until you pass out, that’s not taking care of yourself” 

“Oh come on I’m still here right? Its fine Max I just had a lot going on in my head. I’m fine now don’t worry “

Max sighed she knew Chloe wasn’t okay. She couldn’t understand why she is always had to be tough, when she didn’t need to be. 

“Chloe you can talk to me if you have too much going on. I’m here you know.”

Chloe shook her head, laughing to herself. “Max! I can’t talk about you to you, just like I can’t talk about Rachel to her.” 

“I’m confused “ Max arched a brow trying to understand why Chloe would need to talk about her.

“Don’t worry about it super Max. I’ll tell you someday. Right now I just need to get rid of this headache, and leave before Rachel wakes up. Don’t really want to talk to her right now “ 

“Why not?” Max said even more confused 

“I’ll tell you later, besides I have to get home before my mom freaks. Today is the day David leaves and I guess I need to be there for it. Just tell Rachel I’ll talk to her later, or that you didn’t see me leave. You pick. “ 

Max sat there looking over at Chloe who confused her the more she spoke. What happened between her Rachel? Was all she could think about. 

“Okay”   
Chloe sat up the room spinning slightly. She felt a little light headed, not like she never felt that way before. 

Max helped her get up she didn’t bother stopping Chloe from leaving. What was the point? She did what she wanted anyways. Once she opened the door Rachel began to wake up. Her voice was low eyes half open.   
“Hey” she said “you’re awake” Chloe made quick eye contact but couldn’t find words to say, instead she closed the door quick behind her. Avoiding saying goodbye to either of the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick interaction with Chloe and Joyce. A very short chapter a long one will be coming soon. Stay tuned, and leave some feedback on what you think.

Later that day Chloe went home to find Joyce in the kitchen as usual. She tried to avoid her mom by closing the door quietly, and walking up the stairs slow avoiding any creeks. 

“Chloe” Joyce said. Her voice sounded broken, and worn out. “Shit” Chloe said in a whisper as she turned around and walked back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, Mom it’s me.” 

“Are you here to stay or just grabbing more of your stuff” Joyce sounding more blunt than attended.

“Uh, stay I guess. I mean David’s gone right?” 

Joyce took a deep breath placing her hands on the kitchen counter closing her eyes for a moment as she turned to her daughter.

“Do you ever just stop, and think about other people. Does it always have to be about you?”

Chloe stood confused placing her hand behind her neck as her mother spoke.

“ Have you ever thought about how I feel? How my life changed too after that day? You think it was only for you? You don’t think that it bothers me? That it still bothers me, that I don’t think about it? I’m hurt too Chloe, I am. David was the only one helping me get through it,the only one to actually care. You took that away from me, because you chose to be angry at everyone except for the one person you should be angry at, yourself. You think your farther would want to see you acting this way. Blue hair, piercings, tattoos, drugs, alcohol? You think he would be okay with all these phases?”

Chloe held her tears, she never heard her mom talk this way before. Well kind of, she wasn’t that detailed before. What was she to say? She felt like her mom was right, she was selfish at times. 

“You think I wanted to kick David out? How am I supposed to feel now? I’ve lost too men now, maybe one is still alive, but he’s away, and that almost feels the same. Even with all of that you want to know what hurts the most? Losing my first husband, and daughter on the same day, because this person right here is not the daughter I raised.” 

Chloe stood there she didn’t need this, she didn’t need this from anyone. She didn’t need to explain herself to her mom or to anyone else who had something to say. “Glad you finally said how you really feel, took you long enough, but hey I lost my mom once she decided to bring it Sargent dick head into this house, so that makes us even.” She chuckle to herself as she now has a few things to get out. 

“It didn’t seem to bother you much when that tool put his hands on me did it? But the moment David said I took something from him you’re all up my ass about it. You say I’m selfish, but did you ever stop to think about how I feel when it comes to you getting together with another guy that’s not dad, and asking me how I feel about it? Shouldn’t I have some say?” 

Joyce looked away and done at her hands that were still on the counter. 

“Mom? Are you hearing me?”

Joyce didn’t respond.

“I don’t know why even try talking to you. I’m always wrong no matter what I say. I should have never come back here.” Chloe scolded and walked away. She walked out the front door. She didn’t want to deal with whatever emotion she was feeling right now. All she needed and wanted was a distraction, and she knew exactly what.

 

Chloe: Hey! meet at the lighthouse in 15mins?   
Chloe: Don’t tell Rachel come alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Max was finishing up in class when she received a text from Chloe. She felt so behind in everything the past few days, because the blue haired girl was all she could think about, and now she had to worry about her too after what happened. It was like Chloe was taking over her thoughts, but she was oddly okay with that. 

Of course she was thinking about her right now, completely forgetting what she was doing, until she heard a voice.

“Max, I will be locking up in five minutes are you almost done?”

Max looked up as she awoke from her day dream.

“Oh sorry Mr. Jefferson, I think I’m done. Didn’t mean to keep you waiting”

“It’s okay Max take your time.” Jefferson said as he folded his arms in front of him. “You know max if you need to talk to someone I’m here. Someone with such talent like yourself should really focus on the images in front of them, don’t get to lost in your thoughts max, use those thoughts and turn them into something you never imagined. As I always say always take the shot.” 

Max closed her book and looked at the time on her phone. 

“Thanks Mr. Jefferson but i should really get going.“ 

“Don’t forget to submit a pro folio on my desk by Monday Max.”

Max rushed out of Jefferson class, before he continued to talk more about what he expected from her. Max knew she had potential to be a great photographer, it was just other things were on her mind right now. 

Max ran for the bus making it just in time. She placed her headphones in her ears letting the music play as she stared out of the window, letting her mind run free while she enjoyed the ride. 

“I can’t believe Chloe wants to hang out right now. Everything was so weird as she left Rachel’s room. I still don’t understand what that was or what they have going on. Maybe it’s best that I don’t know, and just focus on this crush I have, and try to make sense of it.”

The bus came to a stop and so did max thoughts. She exited the bus, and walked the rest of the way to light house. She saw Chloe’s truck parked near the entrance, and that alone gave her chills that she couldn’t explain. 

Chloe had been sitting on the bench looking out at the view in front of her with a blunt in her hand. She needed to chill, and this was her only chill out zone where she could think. 

This had been the most bizarre week she had in a long time. She knew her mom was only being concerned about her, and that Rachel, well she was just being Rachel. Of all things Max was the one who had thinking the most, and she was the only one she wanted to see right now. 

Max approached the light house seeing Chloe sitting on the bench where they talked about her drunken night. 

Chloe turned around as she heard footsteps spotting Max, she smirked as she saw the girl coming closer. 

Max smiled softly as she saw a half smile on Chloe face. “Hey” She said in a soft tone.

“Thanks for coming Maximillion” 

Max took a seat next to Chloe. “Anytime”

“So I bet you’re wondering why I asked you to come here?” 

“ A little yeah”

Chloe sat up giving max a smile, seeing her , and just knowing that she came made her a bit happy. 

“Well, you’re the only person I’m not tired of right now, and I️ could use the company.”

Max just stared she didn’t know what to say really, and just gave a simple “mhmm k”

“You okay Max “ Chloe ask in reply.

“Yeah just confused is all” 

“Yeah, sorry i didn’t exactly explain things for you. If you want to listen I can explain for you.”

Max was just glad to see Chloe again, she just wanted the chance to understand her better, and understand her feelings. The more Chloe seem to talk, the more max seemed to like. 

“I’m here if you need to talk Chloe.”

She put a hand on her Chloe’s shoulder and gave her a soft smile . 

“Thanks Max I could really use that right now. I feel like my life is just World war 3 just waiting to happen “ 

Max gave another soft smile reassuring Chloe she was still there. 

“Just let me know what I can do to help”

Chloe chuckled 

“If you could bring my dad back somehow that would be great. Everything went to shit after he decided to leave me” 

“Chloe! Your dad didn’t decided to leave you. Sometimes things just happen.”

Chloe turned to max, her eyes gazed on to the girl next to her. She knew what max said was right but that’s not what she wanted to hear, she didn’t know what she wanted to hear. 

“ Why did it have to happen to me? Why does every shit thing happen to me? My mom hates me, and she let some prick push her around, Rachel is always getting in my head, and it’s just frustrating to think properly” 

“Wowsers” Max said in reply. “Let’s take this one step at a time okay? Let’s slow down and start with the why.” Max placed a hand in Chloe’s lap. 

“I don’t know why it happened Chloe, but I’m sorry that it happened to you. You didn’t deserve that, no one does, no one deserves to lose their dad.” She held her hand tighter on Chloe’s lap. 

“But I do know you’ve become stronger. I may not have known you that long, but I can see it, I see it in your eyes, you’re a fighter Chloe.” 

Max Paused to look at Chloe with a smile.

“Sometimes we have to go through the tough obstacles before we can come out stronger, and even though you’re still going through some of those obstacles, it’s slowly making you into a stronger person” 

Chloe turned to max trying to keep herself together. It’s be a while that someone had said something like that to her, someone other than Rachel. Something about the way max said I️t actually sounded genuine. 

“Thanks Max” Chloe paused taking a deep breath.

“It’s nice to hear that especially from you, but I feel weak, I feel weak all the time.” She paused again turning all of attention to Max. “I try to be tough, and hold up this reputation of being bad ass, but I have so much angry and so much sadness inside, and I just... UGH!!!” She shouted out as her emotions began to get the best of her. 

“Hey” Max said as she saw Chloe beginning to let out steam. 

“It’s okay Chloe just let it out, it’s the only way”  
She put her on to Chloe’s shoulder to give a small gesture of letting her know it was fine to do so, and that she was there for her” 

“Say what you feel right now and I’ll listen I promise “ Max offered to Chloe.

“Promise “ Chloe said in response.

“I promise.”

Chloe believed Max and began to say everything she was feeling, everything she thought and all the things she was holding in, starting with her dad.

“I miss him max, I miss him so much. He was like my best friend, and losing him was the worst thing that could happen to me. The last time I heard is voice was through a tape recording he made for me, back when I thought pirates were cool. I found it searching around the house while my parents were gone right before the accident happened. I didn’t get to tell him I loved him before he left.” Chloe’s stopped as she felt herself letting go. She could feel herself breaking, and feeling the hurt that she held in for so long. “I didn’t tell my dad I loved him” she continued, not paying any mind to the tears falling from her face.

“I loved him so much Max, I hate that the world took him away from me. I just hope he knows how much I miss him, and love him. If there’s one last thing I could say it would be just that.” 

Max pushed herself closer to Chloe, placing the palm of her hand on Chloe’s cheek. “Hey, it’s okay Chloe. I’m sure your dad knows how much you love him” She said as wiped the tears from Chloe’s face. “And I know your dad loved you too Chloe, and you’re not weak, you’re strong.” 

Chloe helped wipe the tears from her face and looked at max. “You’re so nice to me, why?” 

Max thought of what to say. She couldn’t just come out and say she liked Chloe. That would be weird right? She thought to herself.

“I think you’re pretty cool, and totally bad ass.” Max chuckled to herself.

“You’re cute” Chloe said as she playful pushed max shoulder, as she completely wiped her face. 

Max smiled.

“Are you okay” max asked being concerned.

“Yeah I’m better now, got a bit of that out so it was worth it, but there is something we should talk about “ 

“We” Max responded.

“Yep!”

‘Oh man!’ Max said in her head as she got into her thoughts. ‘What could Chloe want to talk about? The last time we were here it was about me drunk and stupid? Did I fuck up again and forgot? Okay maybe I’m thinking too much, and should just shut up and listen to Chloe talk.’

“Okay I’m listening “

Chloe gave a soft grin.

“Good, because it might be a lot to take in” 

Chloe now turned to Max, locking her eyes on to hers. 

“You can’t tell Rachel about today okay” 

Max signature confused starre appeared on her face. “Okay, but why not? What’s going on with you guys anyways?”

Chloe sighed as she closed her eyes, moving her head back before she spoke.

“Listen Max, its a lot to take in Okay, but thats what I️ want to talk to you about.”

“Okay!” Max said quickly in response.

“Rachel and I️ use to be together. We started off at friends obviously, but something was always there between us. We did everything together. I️ even began to feel like she saved me after my dad died, because she was always there for me, and made me feel wanted, she was my angel. I️ though maybe we could rule the world together, and get the hell out of Bigfoot.” Chloe paused to look at Max with a more deeper stare. 

“But of course just like everyone else in my life she left me. She left me to run off with a older guy. I️ didn’t want to believe I️t at first, thought I️t couldn’t be real, that she was using him for drugs and money so we could go to California together, but she stayed with him and it’s fucked up because he was our dealer. I️ stayed friends with her even though I️ was hurt, because people like Rachel Amber don’t just come in life for no reason. I️ still felt like I️ needed her. She was always so friendly and touchy with me, that I️t made me feel like I️ had a chance still, but I️ was stupid because she still chose frank over me.” 

Chloe didn’t realize she had been talking so much, the words just kept coming out. She never opened up this much to someone but I️t felt good.

“I’m avoiding her right now, because she told me she still loved me and kissed me the night I️ stayed in her dorm after leaving yours. I️ never kissed anyone after Rachel. Okay, yeah I’ve hooked up with girls but sex is sex to me. I️ feel like a kiss means so much more than just sex. A kiss is more calm and sensual, so that’s why I️ have a kiss rule. I️ don’t believe anyone could ever love me the way she did once.” 

Max placed her hand on Chloe’s leg again, turned her attention completely to Chloe.

“Hey” she said softly

“Don’t say that okay. You’re amazing Chloe, and you will find love again. You just have to let someone in so they can show you how much they love you and care about you.” 

Max wanted to say I️t , she wanted to say how she felt right then. She wanted to say just how much she liked Chloe , but she couldn’t do I️t. The time didn’t feel right. 

“Max I️ know you like me okay, and I️ like you too, but I️ don’t know if that’s something I️ can handle right now. Not with my confusion with Rachel still. I️ need to figure out what’s going on with that first before I️ can think about anyone else. So I️ owe you an apology for the last time we saw each other.”

 

Max eyes grew big, she couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of Chloe’s mouth. Was she that obvious? She thought to herself as she just sat there in shock that Chloe knew, let alone that Chloe had said she had liked her too. 

“I’ve talked way too much today, but thanks for listening Max. I️ can take you back to Blackwell. Maybe we can do this again sometime, but not so serious and less details “  
Chloe offered with a smile.

“Sure” Was all Max could say. 

“Cool, lets go”

Chloe said as she and max walked to her truck and began their way to Blackwell. As usual they stayed silent in the car giving glances at each other with soft smiles until the arrived . 

“Thanks Chloe” Max said as she placed a hand on the car door”

“Anytime Supermax” 

Max smiled as she open the car door.

“Wait” Chloe said before max could get out. 

She wasn’t sure why she told Max to wait. Part of her wanted to take her hand, while the other wasn’t sure if she wanted to hug her or kiss her. She was still confused, and she hated Rachel for messing with her head. 

“Yeah” Max responded.

“Nothing, just you better text me Hippie” 

Max chuckled. “Of course” she said as she got out of the car closing the door behind her waving to Chloe as she back out of the parking lot. 

“Nice one price you fucked up again” Chloe said to herself as she waved back to max and headed on her way.


End file.
